


The Titanic Incident

by seokyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M, Old-Fashioned, RMS Titanic, RMS Titanic AU, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokyun/pseuds/seokyun
Summary: The legendary deck of the Titanic created many interesting stories and this is one of them; this one made it to the history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Editing the first chapters to less cringy, including the change from 1st person view to 3rd person view, sorry for any inconvenience.

Minseok's P.O.V

"Mom! I got a ticket to the Titanic!" I rushed inside our small and gloomy home, waving the ticket in the air, huge grin on my face, and excitement running through my spine. "Oh dear, what's it?" my mom asked, turning around dropping her glasses from her forehead on her eyes. "It's the Titanic! The biggest ship, that reporters call unsinkable." I jumped and laughed like a mad man, but I had never been luckier. Winning a ticket to the first sail of a ship that is the biggest one existing from a card game, THAT was something. Truly something.

"When will it leave, Minseok-ah?" she asked and eyed the piece of paper in my small hands. "Tomorrow."

 

Luhan's P.O.V

"Mr. Han, your father would like you to join him." I heard our maid call from my room's door.

Her voice echoed in my big bedroom, making me turn in my chair and nod at her. "Thank you, I will join him shortly." She nodded reassuringly and closed the door silently, leaving me wonder what was so important my father called me downstairs. We were a wealthy family, and it was shown in the size of our home.

Walking down the stairs I noticed my father, who had some paper in his hands. Looked like a ticket. "Lu Han. You're now 25 years old.. Yet you don't even have a wife." He glanzed the piece of paper in his hands.

"That's why me and your mother are sending you to New York on the Titanic. The biggest ship in the world. You'll go find a wife, a place to work in and make us proud. Got it?" I nodded and quickly walked to him, accepting the paper from his hands, a bit of doubt swirling in my mind. Was this happening?

Thanking him I headed upstairs, looking at the ticket. Wait.. It's leaving tomorrow?! I gasped inaudibly and ran up the rest of the stairs, grabbing the biggest bag I had and starting to stuff it with my best clothes.  
"Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day. It was 7 AM, but Minseok had basically trembled in his bed all night due to being overly excited. Really, he couldn't believe it. A trip to New York with the largest ship in existence? It would be leaving at around 10 AM and that was all he knew besides his happiness and small amount of fear, or maybe it was sadness. He dragged himself out from the warmth of the covers of his bed and opened the bag in which he would be carrying in all of his possessions. It sure was an old one, but it worked well enough. His briefcase. 

"Alright," he told himself. A passport, a notebook and almost all of his clothes fit in the briefcase. Toothbrush, obviously, and everything else he could possibly need. Of course, the ticket was there too, on top of his carefully folded clothes. There it was, a real ticket. It took a lot of convincing to make himself believe that it was actually there. Grinning to himself he took off to get ready; he lived remotely close to the harbour but was too overpowered by excitement to wait any longer. Maybe he would just go around the harbour for that extra amount of time? It'd be better to be early, anyways - he didn't want to miss the chance of his life. 

After getting ready he folded his pyjamas and folded them neatly into the open briefcase, closing it carefully. He took a deep breath, suddenly embracing the room in which he had lived in for so many years. It was as tidy as ever, ready to be left perhaps forever. There was a slight sense of grief, inching closer to the feeling like he had lost a companion. He sniffed, trying to take his thoughts off the negative sides of this change in his life. It felt like a step he needed to take. He stepped closer to his old bed, the wooden frame looking so familiar, the dark red walls calling him back, as he lowered his hand to his bed, smoothing a wrinkle that he hadn't noticed earlier. The sheets felt so soft. Would he ever feel them again? 

He backed away and put on his old suit jacket, walked to the door, turning around to take one last look and then, feeling the cold door handle, closed it.

He walked down the stairs and lowered his briefcase on the floor, the inviting sight of his mum having made breakfast calling him to the kitchen. She turned around, smiling at his son with glistening eyes. There was so much joy in her eyes. "Come to eat, Minseok. There are toast and eggs, and tea, too," she said with a sweet smile. Minseok smiled back at her and sat down, in front of a full plate of buttered toast and eggs, accompanied by a glass of orange juice. They didn't always even have breakfast. This was a rare occasion. It was quiet as Minseok ate, a comfortable one. 

Soon he was done eating and helped wash the dishes, avoiding dirtying his fancy clothing. There was indeed a sense of almost sadness in the house. "What are you going to do in New York, son?" asked his mum, letting her shoulder lean onto the wall, watching Minseok making sure there wasn't anything filthy on his clothing. He looked up. "I'll find a job," he said with a smile. "And I will send you money. It's my turn to care for you now. You've given me everything." he said with a quiet, yet promising voice. It was the least he could do. 

His mother's eyes filled with tears. "Oh dear," she sniffed, taking her round eyeglasses off to wipe her eyes, and as soon as she was done with that, pulled Minseok into a rib-crushing hug, and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling how she was trying to hold in sobs. It felt too sad, could he really go? Should he stay with her so she wouldn't be all alone? Would he ever see her again? 

A teardrop escaped Minseok's eye and he tried his best to ignore it, wiping it off as soon as they let go of their last hug. She smiled at him, proudly, fixing his tie quickly and then backed away a little to see him. She seemed content with his looks. Minseok went to fetch a trench coat from a hanger near the front door and put on the old coat, worn out and smelling like his father's perfume. It felt like he was being hugged by his beloved father once more and tears were quickly menacingly close. He shook his head, attempting to throw those thoughts away and picked up his briefcase, making his way to the door, making sure he looked somewhat presentable in his clothing. 

"Son, go and show the world who you are." his mother worded, looking so proudly up at him. Minseok was beaming. "I will! Thank you for everything!" 

Waving the last goodbyes he stepped out of the house, into the fairly busy street, full of people going to work at this hour. He had planned to catch a taxi but realising he couldn't afford such luxury, decided on walking to the harbour. It wasn't like the way there was overly long or he was out of time. Sun shone brightly and the cool air felt refreshing on his face, tossing his hair around. He held the handle tightly and started making his way towards his new life. 

Meanwhile Luhan had waken up at the exact same time, unknown to him and Minseok as he had streched and yawned, looked at the clock, squinted his eyes to look at it. He didn't worry too much about the time as he let his still tired body fall back onto the soft mattress. 

He didn't feel much hurry - he lived right in the centre of the city, making it only a 15 minutes long walk from the harbour. But, he did think it would nice to see the place better before leaving. Maybe he wouldn't ever come back, so he did think he had a valid reason to not to leave without taking one last look at the city he had grown in. 

It took a moment to settle in and he gasped; he only had three hours left! It had felt like such a long amount of time but now, not so much. He bounced up from the comfort of his bed and started tearing off his pyjamas, hurrying to the bathroom. 

It didn't take him much longer than 20 minutes to be ready. He adjusted his tie one last time and eyed his figure in the mirror. It didn't look half bad this morning, even if his hair remained fairly untamed. He grabbed his fairly big briefcase and not facing a lot of sadness in leaving his room, took one last look at it and closed the door. Now it would turn into only a distant memory. The case was surprisingly heavy as he dragged it downstairs. 

He didn't have any hurry in the kitchen either, as the maid of the family had woken up early to prepare a nice, balanced breakfast, like any other morning. Unlike Minseok, he was faced with such luxury every day, and he was very used to it. He was glad to have something like it, though. 

He finished eating quickly and made sure to thank the maid who seemed taken aback by his words. He seldom expressed much gratitude to her. 

It was time to leave on the road of his own life now, he knew it. He did need to go see his parents first, though. He took a deep breath and made his way to the living room where both of his parents were sat on different seats, one reading a newspaper and the other knitting. The faint footsteps awoke them from their hobbies and their eyes met Luhan's. He didn't know who to look at. 

"Mother. Father. I'm leaving. Thank you for everything." he said simply. His father created a look at him, asking for more. "...and I'll make you proud in New York." His father didn't stop staring at him. Luhan sighed. "...and I'll find a good wife." he said, not enthusiastically at all. His father was content with that and nodded. "Alright, good luck then," he murmured, his attention drawn back to the newspaper in his hands. His mother, however, got up, leaving her knitting behind her and hugged her son. "Stay safe, Luhan." He only nodded, not sure what to say. 

After short farewells he took a last walk around the big house, watching the details carved on the walls and the familiar furniture on the hallways. He thought about the memories about every painting and found himself smiling. Soon he pushed the nostalgia away. He had much more important matters than that.

He put on his black bowler hat and trench coat, and opened the big front door squeezing the handle of the briefcase in his hand. He stepped outside, looking at the inside of the building as the door closed. It was a sunny and a clear day. Gorgeous. The city streets were full of people heading to work. A cab driver who had been waiting for him ever since the maid had been informed to call Luhan a driver, stepped out of his car and took Luhan's bag, lifting it to the trunk. 

It was a very short drive. The driver left him near the harbour and handed him his briefcase. Luhan thanked him, too, as he held his bag and soon watched the driver disappear into the traffic alongside dozens if not even hundreds of other drivers who were heading to work. He looked around. It was beautifully crowded and loud, covering up the thoughts that were trying to reach him. He really didn't want to worry about anything today. He wanted it to be just perfect. 

He walked further away from the harbour, spotted a café and dragged his bag there with him, crossing the road after making sure the drivers wouldn' drive over him. It was a rather cosy café. There were some tables and chairs outside of it. He made a decision of sitting outside in seconds before he stepped inside the building, feeling the atmosphere change. It was a small place, but it wasn't crowded. There were only a few people enjoying some beverages. Not even looking at the menu, Luhan headed straight to the register and told the smiling worker what he wanted. 

Soon enough he was again headed outside, holding a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. He sat down on one of the chairs, lowering his bag to the ground next to him, glancing at the people hurrying right by. He sipped his coffee carefully enough to not to burn himself and watched how it steamed in the outdoor air. People gazed at him as they passed by but he had no worries in his mind. He felt relaxed, only a tiny bit of nervousness somewhere in his mind. He kept looking around until someone drew his attention from other people. It was someone in worn out clothes, very sleek hair and an old briefcase. Luhan couldn't help but wonder if the stranger was one of his fellow passengers. But how could he be? He looked very poor and the tickets had been very expensive. 

The stranger looked around the place with an amazed look on his face and soon their eyes met. 

Minseok was looking for a place for a coffee, but suddenly he felt such a rush to get away as his eyes awkwardly locked with a stranger's, that he forgot his need for caffeine and decided to walk away with a pace that must've looked suspicious. And so he did, turning his back. He wondered if that man was one of his fellow passengers and the reality of the situation sank into his stomach. He would be the lowest among that people. He gulped.

A mass of people had formed near the harbour already and he thought it'd be the best going there, but thought otherwise and ended up heading to the busy city road, wanting to find another coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

> to be edited <

 

Luhan's P.O.V

Getting up from the rusty-ish café's chair, I left few coins next to the cup as a tip to the nice servicer and started walking towards the harbour. It wasn't that far, maybe 400 metres, so I didn't see any need to get a taxi. Somewhy, running my fingers through my hair, I hoped that that cute, short-haired guy would be on this cruise as well. The possibility to that was remarkably small. He didn't look like someone who was famous or appreciated. He didn't look too rich either, but had his best clothes on, and I don't think the poor would wear their best in daily life.

I hummed to myself as I walked over the busy road and kept my eyes down hovering over the rocky sidewalk, letting thoughts spin in my head.

As well as I was above average because of my wealth, he wouldn't be allowed to talk to me, I threw another wild guess. Not just a guess, actually. I knew he wouldn't be able to talk to me without getting resentful looks shooting at him. Kicking a rock, I sighed. But what if he wouldn't want to talk to me? If he will be there, I won't let his financial situation be on the way. The whole "poor people are bad for you blah blah" thing sucked. Money couldn't make a person good, as well as not having money couldn't make a person bad.

I didn't usually get my thoughts caught on someone like this, but I couldn't help it. There was something in his eyes. I needed, I craved to see them again and hold his face close, observe every detail of his dreamingly beautiful face.

Was I gay? I had no idea. But I couldn't see myself being in a serious relationship with a girl. There was a simple rule for homosexuality in my family: Be gay, be homeless. That's it. I hadn't thought about it much earlier but now I would have to. I couldn't be living alone all my life. There had been girls who wanted to marry me even if they didn't know me. Just because of my looks. I didn't find it flattering. I didn't like it. I wanted to tell them to leave anytime they'd spot me and hurriedly follow me around the city, not caring the slightest bit how they made me feel. Was it just another thing why I didn't find girls attractive? Or was I too picky?

I knew I'd have time to throw those questions at myself on the ship. And probably would have to, too.

Arriving to the harbour, I bit my lower lip. That was it. The biggest existing ship. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to get in my cabinet to relax and live the time of my life.

Pulling the papery ticket out of my pocket, I eyed it once again. First class, just as expected. I didn't mind.

Folding the ticket carefully and placing it back to my pocket I made my way towards the ramp, but fell almost to the ground as someone bumped into my back roughly. "What th-" Not wanting to make a huge scene, I just chose to ignore the fact they had bumped into me and wanted to ask them what was the reason of rushing like that.

My words disappeared into the wind as I turned around to see who was the one rushing like that. 

It was him.

Him looking very frightened, I felt the urge to hug him and tell him it's nothing to worry about. Lifting his gaze up, he stared me in awe for good few seconds, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed, almost like he was scanning my features. His shorter profile made him look even cuter, and he quickly backed off after spacing out. "I-I'm so sorry, mr! Please forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going-" His quick, respecting words were stopped when I cleared my throat, telling him to be quiet. His eyes seemed to daze into mine again, making my face grow hot. My throat got really dry in matter seconds. What was this?

"Don't worry, it's not something to worry about." I glanced at him, and his body relaxed a bit. "You didn't get hurt, right?" He opened his mouth a bit more, clearly thinking what to answer, but ended up shrugging shyly. "N-no, I'm... fine." Nodding, I smiled faintly at him, trying to hide my endless blushing, but probably ended up looking like an idiot who was trying to flirt. "Have a nice.. day" he mouthed carefully and rushed away, leaving me standing there blushed and astonished. I sighed. I was so lost in those eyes.

Minseok's P.O.V

Few running steps later I saw that that stranger didn't see me anymore or didn't follow me either. I had always been careful with strangers and besides he looked rich.. I didn't need any hate towards me, especially this very day. I was quite sure I was going to see him later on the Titanic, as he looked like he had packed almost all of his belongings to that huge suitcase of his. And not even the rich wore every day so expensive clothing. I wished I had a suit like he did, well, maybe I would someday. Not now though.

Taking my time I wandered around the streets and just walked around and enjoyed myself. I wasn't in a hurry and I didn't often visit the center city, so there was no any kind of a need to rush. Except when I saw my ex. I noped and fastened my footsteps, trying to get away from her. It had been two years and she still didn't let go of me, and would literally follow me around and strike me with too many questions at once. Not that I'd reply, I never did actually.

Glancing behind myself occasionally I reached the harbour, and the very next moment I run into someone. Someone tall. But instead of hearing an old man nagging at me angrily how the young didn't have any knowledge how to look where they're going, I heard a young guy's voice. "What th-" His voice was cut off by my stuttering words.

"I-I'm so sorry, mr! Please forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going-" I started explaining with fast words, barely having the courage to look up in shame. But when I did, I saw him. It was him. The pretty boy. And I, Kim Minseok, just literally ran into the pretty boy who had been staring at me earlier. He showed his powerful character by silencing me with just clearing his throat. I stared him, taking a breath, getting ready for being mocked. That's what they all do, right?

But, instead of getting mocked, I was surprised to see him looking at me with more curiousness than anger. And instead of trying to look smart, I literally stared forever into his eyes, feeling like I almost saw his soul. Well, maybe not forever, but it for sure felt like it. I wondered if I actually had hurt him as his cheeks were bright red coloured, almost matching his red tie. "Don't worry.." he spoke. The rest of the words were just blurred together being a mess inside of my head.

"You didn't get hurt, right?" my mouth gaped, I wanted to insist him that he couldn't be caring about me after I had slammed to his back - oh, so, rudely. I couldn't read the emotion he had on his face, but he definitely wasn't one of those "big" bosses, just wanting to push people around.

I shrugged, wanting to be quiet but not rude. "N-no, I'm.. Fine." I mentally cursed for stuttering so much. His blushed and petite face had now a faint smile, making everything except him feel irrelevant. As he seemed to accept my apology, I assumed I could leave and fast. "Have a.. Nice day." His facial expression changed immediately, to what I could swear was wanting to say something, but no words came out. Grabbing the chance I took my last glance at his slim features and almost ran away. That was a close one.

But even after this, I wanted to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

> to be edited <

 

Guards walked on the edges of the harbour, whistling and waving the mass of people to step away from the ship - it'd soon be the time to leave. The seemingly richer-looking people walked closer to the ladders, while the others waved, hugged and kissed the leaving ones. Girlfriends, boyfriends, children, wives, husbands, parents, lonely ones. Someones were aiming for a new start, someones were just wanting to see the world. To see what was in the other side of the ocean.

In the middle of these people, there was two males, ready to start a new life, ready to aim for their best in their new home. Luhan and Minseok, not exactly knowing where they were headed.

But they thought it was alright. They were young, full of life, full of strength and wanting to explore; something that the olders lacked.

The thirst for new adventures.

Waving goodbyes for the strangers, who were crying, laughing, smiling and most importantly, letting their close ones to go, Minseok and Luhan thought that was the official, new start. Now they would be on their own. Luhan, who had traveled earlier, had no problem of leaving, but Minseok, poor and loyal to his single mom, had never left the country. Maybe he could do this. Just maybe.

Minseok's P.O.V

'I can do this', I psyched myself as the ship's huge honk blasted in the thin air. Sure, this was my first time far away from home, but I could do it. I can survive! An unexpected slash of adrenalin ran in my spine, leaving me screaming and waving my arms in the air, shouting my last goodbyes to my home and the people. Even if my cries of feelings were drowned under the others' goodbyes, it didn't stop me.

"Bye Southampton! Bye home! I'll come back wealthy and well!"

I promise. My eyes hovered over the mass who had scarves, hats and hands wildly flailed up in the air. Colourful and almost desperate sight made me speachless.

Suddenly hearing an almost girly voice I looked beside me, only to find the pretty boy standing maybe 20 metres from me, swishing his black, brand new bowler hat in the air.

"Goodbye!" his beautiful, god-like tone of voice echoed along over the two thousand other passengers. Forcing my brown eyes off his slender figure I gulped and tried to keep my attention away from him; He was clearly the upper class, unlike me. Unlike me and my poor life. Unlike me and my experiences. Continuing the waving I felt the ship vibrate lightly due to leaving the harbour, slowly but surely.

Cheering increased its noise level and we waved like it was the last time we'd ever see Southampton and these faces and buildings again. Maybe it would be the very last time here. Maybe these would be the very last breaths of this air we would ever experience.

Sighing, I watched how the shapes of people got smaller and smaller as we left the harbour. Smiling for myself I wiped off a stray tear from my cheek and inhaled the air, feeling a hint of sadness.

Let's do this, Minseok.

Luhan's P.O.V

The ship's leaving wasn't much special: just another ship, yet this one was bigger than the ones I had traveled on earlier. The passengers were a lot more passioned than the smaller ships - or boats I had ever been on had had.

Even if I had my pride, it didn't stop me from yelling my goodbyes in the crowded harbour, even if no one wanted to hear me. I recognized a lot of faces at first but they blurred as the ship took off slowly. I heard a lot of shouting next to me but there was this one voice; if you know those people who can sing insanely high, you know what I'm talking about. This voice was something like that, and a quick glance to the left revealed it was the guy. I should probably come up with a nickname for him from now on if I was going to look at him like this, it sounded clumsy to say just "the guy".

I'll call him.. Mmh.. I tried to steal looks of him. What would fit him? ..Baozi? Yeah, baozi. Silly, but I got the image of baozis when I look at him. I wonder why.

After the ship had taken off to a bit further from the harbous, cheering lessened from crazy to none, and I was more than happy about that as I strolled to my cabin. Opening the door to my luxurious cabin my senses were immediately filled with sense of expensive fragnance and gorgeous, red and light wood furniture almost screamed expensive. After staring at the cabin and silently accepting the fact this would be my home for a while, I sighed and grabbed the keys, stepping out of the cabin and locking the door behind me. Placing the keys into the pocket underneath my jacket that was on top of my actual suit, I made my way back to the very front of the ship. The weather being rather freezy for me, I placed the round hat deeper on my head and shifted my hands deeper into my pockets of the dark grey trenchcoat of mine. Seeing how the harbour farthened slowly but surely, I allowed myself to stare in the distance for a good while. Memorizing everything I had experienced in that very city. Memorizing every emotion I had experienced in this very morning.

It was true, I was maybe a little annoyed that my parents, specifically dad as I suspended, had sent me away from home to travel overseas to find a girlfriend. Or even better for him, a wife.

But I hadn't ever experienced an exact romance. I didn't know why, but the girls around my city just used to follow me around. They'd scream my name, want to hold my hands or luggage, make faces at the guys they passed by when following me. And not once I had felt anything towards them. Well, by anything, I of course meant romantically. I wouldn't help feeling even the slightest bit of annoyance towards them. At first they were of course, maybe a little bit of funny. Nice. It was entertaining to have a girl or two strolling around the streets with me. But slower there was more of them. From two to four to six. I couldn't go to a café alone!

I huffed. Wishfully no one would follow me around in New York.

Breathing in the fresh air I let my gaze wander on the great amount of fellow passengers; I could almost immediately tell who were the richer ones.

Sometimes it was a shame to be one of them. People would always assume I was a horrible human being at the first glance.

It was true that most of the rich were horrible. The reproachful looks you could get from them was something me, one of them, got in daily basis.

Maybe I could find someone not rich to be friends with here. Maybe maybe.

Let's do this, Luhan.


	5. Chapter 5

> to be edited <

 

Luhan wasn't the only one outside. The bright day would attract hundreds of people to stay outside even if it was freezy on the ship's deck. Of course that didn't stop Luhan nor Minseok making their way out their cabins to see what the ocean looked like, feeling as free as two birds who had been released into the wild. 

While Luhan didn't seem to have a care in the world, Minseok was worried. He wasn't conserned of this ship's stability nor the size of the ocean but how he would survive in unknown environment for him. 

Trying to stop his thoughts attacking his mind, he grabbed his dark blue, almost worn out trenchcoat and made his out his cabin where he had had his very first taste of his new future. 

Luhan's P.O.V.

Pressing the bowler hat of mine deeper into my head, I made my way outside. Thinking of what had happened in under 24 hours, was breathtaking. Well, not for me in this case. I was used to it. 

My thoughts crawled back to that little baozi-faced person, who I seemed to grow attraction towards. I hoped he didn't notice, but at the same time I was almost thirsty for that attention, for the reason that only god knows. 

Spotting a couple of familiar looking girls my body froze hopefully unnoticeably under many layers of clothing. Their eyes roamed around the deck looking for faces they'd recognize; probably to ask them to dance, was my wild guess. There'd be dances later in the evening but I didn't really care.. How could I with that.. baozi in my mind?! I sighed amusedly at my own thoughts. Maybe I needed to bond with someone, was that it? Maybe, just, maybe. 

Slowly making my way past those couple girls, holding the bowler hat in front of their view of my face, they didn't pay any attention to my awkwardly careful walking. Knowing they would spot me earlier or later, I placed the hat better on my head and made my way towards the railings, eager to see the ocean closer. We hadn't been sailing for a long time yet, but the clear view of people had already disappeared into blurriness. I didn't mind, honestly. 

Finding peace in situations such as this, I was fairly lucky to be on this ship.

Hearing the calling of bells I knew the brunch was ready, but I didn't bother to move inside, instead making my way to the railings feeling the cold air woosh past me. A lot of people headed inside, but hearing thunderous heels walking towards me, I knew my hiding-behind-my-hat-to-avoid-contact-with-people trick hadn't worked.

Minseok's P.O.V.

Pulling my trenchcoat on, I decided to take a look around the ship. The brunch that had been very recently served greeted my senses as I walked outside. It had distinctly drawn people inside to enjoy their brunch, while I wasn't interested in that the slightest bit. Still feeling satisfied by the breakfast my mom had made me in the morning made me surpass the idea of eating brunch. Of course, dinner would be the next meal being served, but I knew I'd do.

Ruffling my short brownish hair I entered the deck, now seeing that we had already diverted far from the port. Not wanting to use any time being sad about life's tendency to change drastically from time to time I let myself wander closer to the railings. There wasn't nearly as much people as there had been when I had entered the ship, and I embraced it, enjoyed it. I had never liked big crowds. Now taking a longer look around me, I saw only few figures of people enjoying themselves on the deck, mostly being people who seemed to be in love. 

Even that slenderly skinny and tall-ish guy who had creeped on me earlier was with some girl, seeing her smaller figure. 

Stuffing my hands to the big pockets of my coat I observed the couple, soon realizing they might not be together after all. Or if they were, they were having a relationship crisis, right in front of my observing gaze. 

He seemed to stare at the girl for a while seemingly uncomfortably nodding. The smaller person jumped and happily nodded at him, leaving him sighing as she cheerily chirped her last words and hurried to join the others to the brunch. Looking down to the ocean, he seemed anxious, or could I say, stressed, somehow. I wish I knew why, but I thought it couldn't be helped as I didn't know even his name. 

A sudden wave made the whole deck rise drastically and not at all slowly, instead hitting all the people standing on there, making some people fall over and leaving me with balancing issues. Grabbing the closest chair I avoided sliding down to the floor, but there was someone who caught my eyes. 

That. Guy. 

Shakingly gripping on the lower rail he was half way slid outside of the deck, his lower body hanging over nothing but strong waves of the ocean. 

Letting go of the trusted chair I ran at him, not caring about the stares I was getting. The dozen, maybe two dozen steps I took felt like they were in slow motion, me keeping my eyes directly on the hands that held on the railing desperately. 

Reaching his gasping figure I kneeled beside the railing and as strongly as I ever could I grasped his surprisingly small wrists and closing my eyes I pulled his shaking body back on the deck, leaving both of us silent and shocked. Breathing heavily and opening my eyes I saw he was safe again and let his slim arms off my grasp backing off, not wanting to hear the sadly famous question, also known as "are you poor? Get off me!" but it never occured. 

Time froze as he gasped and lifted himself off the floor supported on his arms, turning his head with frightened eyes to contact with mine, equally confused and tense. He stared at me in for a few seconds without a clear emotion showing on his face, soon turning his head away grabbing the railings and getting up rather slowly. He turned out to be a lot taller then I was, making me awkwardly look upwards to him. 

His breath evening out slowly but surely he made more sure eye contact to me, getting his shaken confidence back piece by piece. 

Me who had been backing away slowly to avoid any kind of hurting words he could shout at me without further thinking, was stopped by his hand firmly grasping on mine. 

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

> to be edited <

 

Minseok's P.O.V.

The sudden tight grip holding my wrist forced my great escaping plan, also known as backing slowly away, to stop.

"Who are you?" 

A breath escaped my lips as my feet stopped and body tensed up. Something in his eyes told me to run, while there was a minority of burning need for answers. 

"A- I'm .. uh.." having trouble speaking I frowned and bit my lower lip, time almost freezing around his his hand still strongly grasping on my old coat. Tilting his head almost too kindly he continued questioning me with a silent stare. 

"Lu Han." he said suddenly nodding and smirking slightly, the air turning a little unsure. I was beyond surprised by that, as his imago had seemed very sure and confident. 

Air wasn't the only thing I was surprised of because I knew him. Well, didn't exactly "know" him but there was a very familiar feeling what came alongside of hearing his name, told by that almost heavenly unusual voice of his. 

"Han?" I gasped. 

I remembered how I had delivered mail to the richer neighbourhood when I had been younger. I had seen a child on rare occasions outside, mostly sitting outside instead of playing. For the strangest reason had grown some attraction towards him, wanting to go ask him what he was doing not playing with his expensive, huge variety of toys he had sitting right in front of him in that yard. 

But of course, I couldn't, being something as low and filthy as poor. 

But this time there wasn't any wall between us. There wasn't a line of expensive unloved toys only decorating the yard nor a heavy bag full of mail splitting us apart. Right here, in this moment, here was only heavy tension and thin air. 

"Kim.. 

.. Minseok." 

His face had a nearly unsure smile plastered on as he let the dark blue fabric slide out of his hand. "See you around, Minseok." echoed in my ears when he walked away, barely lifting up his arm messaging his byes to me. 

Left standing there dumbfolded, I watched as his figure disappeared inside. 

What was his motive telling his name to me? As if he would ever be able to talk to me, more like why would that son from the unloved yard do that? 

One and a million questions floating in my head, screaming their turn in my confused head, I stuffed my already reddish and cold hands back to the huge pockets of the coat of mine. Swearing I still felt that tight, desperate grasp on my wrist, even if minutes had passed of that time stopping moment, I tried to forget it as I stared at the ocean with wandering eyes, curiousness and surprising events by my side.

My wandering thoughts were stopped when something dark coloured almost flew out of the deck, and I hurriedly grabbed it. Having it in my hands, I immediately could tell what it was and sighed. Oh no.

Luhan's P.O.V.

Still, knowing the borders, or as I liked to think of them, "borders", of forbidded interaction between the rich and the poor, the "great" and the "filthy", the "smart" and the "stupid", I had just grabbed his wrist, in a rather tight manner. Not bothering to glance around me in case anyone was looking, I had whispered a question lightly lowering myself to be on his level. 

"Who are you?" 

In fact, I knew who he was. I knew his figure by the very first look I had stolen of him; every breath, every movement, every little detail. 

He was the one who I'd seen nearly daily delivering a small stack of letters, newspapers, some lucky days even advertisements with funky letters and temptation to buy this and that. He was the one whom I had dreamt of playing with, with the enormous amount of unlikely loved toys. 

Watching him stop by the mail box, digging out the mail, placing it carefully into the box and leaving was my daily routine, as was observing him, and I felt the burning gaze he had placed on my still staying body; probably questioning why I not once played with my toys, when he had none. 

But right this moment, many years later, here was nothing between is except thin air and tension.

"A- I'm .. uh.." his stuttering was the very first time I had ever heard him talk. The calming, almost, soothing tone of voice made my tightened facial expression disappear. Biting his lower lip in frustration of not being able to talk without stuttering and soon frowning, I gave him a moment still sternly holding onto his coat-covered arm. 

Knowing his eyes were hoovering over me in confusion I looked at him back, tilting my head signaling I was still questioning his name. 

I gave in to his dark eyes and pleading form.

"Lu Han." I nodded and let a small smirk appear on my face, hoping he wouldn't notice it was turning unsure. Meeting someone who I had admired for years, having a job, freedom, and now so close sighted, beyond beautiful fairly coloured skin and dark eyes, had my always staying ego disappear out of the reach. 

"Han?" 

He asked immediately, surprising me with his voice. He remembered me. 

Or, so I thought, hoping so. Hearing how his breathing was tense, he then continued. 

"Kim..

.. Minseok." 

Kim? Minseok? 

Not wanting to continue, I let his wrist go from my grasp and smiled unsurely. 

"See you around, Minseok." his name flowed easily and gorgeously out of my mouth as I walked past him, slightly waving at him and painfully turning my gaze away from him and stopping smiling. Memories were so painfully familiar I had to get out of his observing gaze and soon. 

Walking inside not caring of the other people I leaned the wall and took a few long breaths, as if I had been deprived of oxygen for hours. Running my cold hand through the messy hair of mine I noticed something. My hat. 

I stopped breathing out of horror and peeked outside, only to see the blue coated person picking it up when it almost flew out of the deck and looking around fast before carrying it with him somewhere, probably towards the staff to give the hat back to its owner. With his quick steps he walked out of my gaze.

Swearing under my breath, I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

"Han, will you be my dance partned for the night's dance?" 

I inhaled. Why.


	7. Chapter 7

> to be edited <

 

Whilst Minseok had had himself busy with the guy's, Or Luhan's hat, as he knew, the hat's owner in the other hand could be found socializing, still grieving the loss of his hat, as he couldn't find it. None of the staff knew where the black bowler hat, oh, so precious, could be.

It had been a couple hours already and in that time Mr. Kim was still worried, thinking what he was doing next. His great first trip on a ship had been a mess so far, and he for sure knew it.

Luhan's P.O.V.

I had a confession to make: I missed my hat. In the middle of all the rich and the beautiful people I felt incredibly insecure, even considering the fact I didn't look very bad myself. Small talks weren't a problem, discussion about the weather wasn't either, but I couldn't kick away the feeling it would be a lot more interesting if Minseok was here. But he couldn't be. Ah, how freeing it would be to join him and his "filthy" fellow people.

My life had started to sound like a bad romance story. And that's what it would probably be like too, if not now, then in New York. I sighed.

"Find a wife.. Get a good job.. Get children" I cringed remembering what my parents had told me before leaving.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do very first when I'd get to New York. It had been already taken care of that I had a place to live in. It was near the ocean, a rather big mansion. Only for me. It was way too spacious for only me, messaging what my parents had almost told me to do; Get a wife.

I hadn't found interest in any girl I had ever met. Maybe I was just picky? Could it be so? Playing with the wine glass I was holding I took a deep breath, trying to listen to what this people was talking about. I wasn't interested in them the smallest bit.

"..What do you think about it, Han?" a man asked me in the middle of their conversation, everyone's heads turning to me. I looked at the asker in the eyes, trying to quickly think what to reply to a question I didn't have an answer for. Embarrassment appeared making my face feel hot and body stiffen up. "Uuh.." I rubbed the back of my neck, my face burning. "I don't really.. have an opinion on it." They nodded, agreeing with my words I had made up. Well that wasn't hard, was it? Internally scoffing I straightened the black suit's coat and bit my lower lip. I still had that maybe totally imagined, fancied and maybe impossible idea of meeting Minseok tonight. I didn't care about the dance later on, but would rather have a talk with someone I had had one intensive eyecontact with earlier. That didn't happen so often, of course not, me living in a rich family had led into a thing and another.

Again huffing and holding the foot of the glass tighter in now my nearly white hand, I became frustrated. Me, Lu Han, should get myself together. Forcing my internal speech stop I drew my attention back to the conversation a few people were having in this crowded restaurant's hallway.

"But, if you'd listen to me; I'm sure there will be a man stepping onto the moon soon."   
"No way."   
"I agree with him, you know."   
"I don't think moon is enough, next will be, what.. the sun?"

They laughed. I tried not to cringe at their smalltalk.

"....But the sun will burn you?"   
"That's the point."

"Oh."

They had a more or less interesting chat about stepping onto the sun and then proceeded to mention something else. I had only listened half aware of what they were talking about, but this drew all my attention to the topic.

"Have you seen indigents? Or.. The Indigents?"

Nodding. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

"There was one with a ripped coat.."   
"Really..."   
"I also saw someone with broken jacket and shoes."

"How can they come here looking like that?"

"I wish I knew why."   
"The one with the ripped coat had a very fancy hat though, he should've at least worn the hat."

My mouth opened without me even noticing. That sounded familiar..

I spoke up. "Who?"

"Oh, you weren't there to see. He had this.. dark blue trench coat full of holes and rips, not to mention that expensive hat.. That looked a bit familiar to yours."

He eyed me suspiciously, at least to me it seemed like that.

"Where is your hat, though?"

I laughed nervously and swallowed.

"I uh, left it to my room, didn't want to wear it inside."

"Oh."

They nodded, agreeing, again. Agreeing didn't seem much of a problem to these guys. Did they even think? I didn't know why, but having a sudden urge to punch their faces for insulting Minseok without even realizing, was something that made my mind mess up. Why did I care so much for a random guy? I didn't know. But still, it was there, the feeling that made me angry bones deep. I grasped the glass tighter in my hand out of pure annoyance.

The wine glass I was holding shattered, resulting from me grasping it too firmly. Not leaving me time to even gasp, the wine splattered onto my white shirt and grey vest, not to mention my suit's jacket, making my clothes a red-white-grey mess, leaving me wordless. All covered in tragically (almost) beautiful red liquid I sighed, scolding myself mentally angrily for not paying attention to my actions. What a night.

When the wine and broken glass were laying on the cold floor in front of me, something red started dropping. Confused as I thought the wine had already splattered all over me and the floor, I opened my hand, only to see my palm covered in pieces of shattered glass and blood. The pain I hadn't felt before made its appearance making me cringe in pain. Holding the hurt left hand with my right hand I grabbed a tissue out of my pocket and held it against the back of my hand to catch any blood attempting to drip down.

"I'm sorry about this, I'll need to see a doctor." I said with a surprisingly calm and hushed voice, immediately walking away from the men and heading to find the restaurant's waiter. Their eyes were glued on me as I walked coldly away, not minding about what they were thinking of me. Keeping my eyes low the time almost froze as I made my way to the bar. Following the red carpet along my footsteps my mind was hollow, the only think making its way into my brain was the pulsing pain on my palm and sharp pieces of glass piercing it.

"Oh my god, are you alright, Sir?" a waitress noticed my walk of shame and eyes the bloody hand in horror.

"I would like some help." I whispered, looking at the shocker waitress hair falling over my eyes. She yelled something over the bar, but I couldn't hear what her bright voice could've been messaging. Must've looked like I was an actor in a bad play, but I couldn't care less having the piercing pain going through my whole body, now the tissue nearly soaking the red liquid my palm bled continously.

"Please follow me to see the doctor, Sir." she told me and kept an eye contact until I responded, probably to make sure I "was still there with her". Following the grayish uniform of hers in the crowded hallways I gathered a fair amount of attention of fellow passengers.

"Did you see him?"

"What was that? Glass?"

"Oh my god, I feel sick."

I swallowed and concentrated in following the waitress, who finally stopped outside of a white door. "The doctor's here, Mr.. Han?" she said, now seeing my face when I looked at the door. I nodded absentmindlenly. "Thank you." I nodded, entering the door she held open for me, noticing her eyes were wide open after realizing who I was. I cursed mentally for being recognized even here, but it was something I'd have to cope with. Sighing internally I was immediately greeted by a doctor who had hid his suit under his white doctor's anxiously white coat.

"Good afternoon, I'm your doctor Hun. You must be Mr..?" he questioned, for once.

I made brief eye contact. His eyes were very kind, being squinted by the kind, trustworthy smile he had on his lips. "Han." I mouthed, noticing how drained I felt.

Nodding Hun pointed at the bed next to his table keeping the same kind smile on his face. Sitting down I began observing him. He was young, maybe my age, I guessed, seeing how he turned around gathering things which caused me great anxiousness for even looking at them. Unintentionally frowning I followed how he unwrapped some bandage and folded it with ease smaller and approached me. I bit my lower lip nervously; I had never been too fond of doctors or their need to come close to you and see what was wrong. Made me have goosebumps. I felt stupid being like this but couldn't help it, especially next to this tall and cool-looking doctor.

He moved my hand away gently from the other to replace the old tissue with the clean bandage and threw the old thing away. So far no pain. So far. I internally cringed at the idea, not that it wasn't hurting enough already. Leaving me to hold the thick bandage he backed away to the desk of his again.

"Please place your hand on the table, it will help to stabilize it." he said going through the arsenal of things he'd use to practically murder my hand. Me, sitting there pretty much helpless, moved a bit on the bed so my hand would be well rested on the cold table's surface. I cringed, again, not very pleased about the situation alltogether.

Seating himself on his chair with rollers on it, he carried some things to the table next to my hand and rolled effortlessly close to them, observing the hand better for the first time.

"What exactly happened here?" he said, eyeing the still bleeding palm and grabbing a piece of tissue.

"I- I broke a wine glass." I mouthed with crazy amount of fear in my body, fearing what he'd do next.

"How'd you break a glass like that.." he chuckled, not seeming to be very conserned about the whole situation.

"I don't knoW-" the gentle touch he made with the tissue on my hand to clean in it made me jump, being a nervous wreck.

"Are you scared?" he asked lifting his eyebrows but not his head, continuing gently cleaning off the hand.

"Uh, kinda." I admitted, giving up on my 'bad boy' attitude at last. I continued biting my lower lip.

He nodded, lifting his head and eyeing my nervous features.

"I'll be extra careful, it shouldn't hurt much." he nodded, adding "I promise."

I kept on biting my lip, nodding gratefully that he understood. Even for a bit.

"Oookay." he said turning around in his chair and grabbing tweezers.

I frowned. Not even internally.

Seeing my face he stopped in his tracks and turned around, reaching into a box and giving me a wooden stick when he turned around.

"You can bite this instead of biting your lip so much." he had noticed me biting my lower lip nervously earlier and obviously wouldn't want me to create another wound. I pursed my lips together in defeat. I see, Hun, I see. I smirked at myself, whilst he was gathering another piece of tissue and the trash can, ready to throw the pieces of glass away.

"Let's do this, shall we?"

I nodded observing his movements, already biting into the stick what turned out to be smart.

"HhhhhhHH." I pulled in air anxiously and cringed feeling the burn of him trying to get the pieces out of my palm.

A piece of glass could be heard hitting the bottom of the trash can.

"One.." Hun noted me, giving me thumbs up and continuing.

I sighed. Fuck.

Minseok's P.O.V.

Panicking and not having a single idea what to do with this expensive accessory I was forced to have I carried the hat to my cabin, hiding it into my bag so no one else in the same room would find it. I wouldn't be sleeping in the cabin alone, considering it wasn't the first class ticket I had. I'd find him later, I'd pull him aside, I'd find this mysterious Mr. Han, I promised to myself. And him, even if he didn't know. Yet.

I sighed. On the way to the cabin some rich guys had been laughing at me, probably because of the clothing I had. Or was it because of my hair? I took a closer look to my dark blue, already worn out trench coat. It was my father's old. Who had left, packed his bags one day, only leaving behind his silvery wedding ring and this coat, maybe forgetting it. I was the one to have it, after all I was their only child. It was saddening to wear his old coat what still had his scent lingering in it. His old perfume would be in my dreams for years, linger in the air of my bedroom after waking up, me wishing he'd be back, he'd be spraying that perfume again and leaving to work smiling to his wife.

But he was gone. God knows where he had made his way to during the four years he had been away from my eyes.

My eyes started to water and I wiped the wet tears on the sleeve of the blue coat, turning around, only to be met by another guy with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude you crying?" he mouthed, not believing his eyes.

"What? No! No. The perfume here is too strong." I argued immediately.

He smelled the air, nodding. "You're right, actually. I'll keep the door open for a moment."

I shuffled past him surprised he didn't think I was smelling things that didn't exist. Not bad, Minseok, I gringed as I sniffed once more and left the room quickly and made my way back to the already well known deck. Without him it felt empty. The first and second classers were in the restaurant hall probably having wine and some appetizers leaving a ton of space for me to walk around and to observe everything here. I wasn't still very hungry, but I could definitely feel a bit of a hunger kicking in slowly. Well, soon it'd be the time for us lower classers to have a snack, so I was waiting for it.

Stuffing my hands into the pockets I walked closer to the edge of the deck, feeling how cold wind and ocean's air hit me and my thick clothing. My hair flew a bit in the air making me smile. It was something so new with the ocean's air but still so familiar. Making my way to the closest chair I sat down, observing the beauty of the ocean and the waves. Something so graceful and beautiful.

Hearing some people come outside I peeked over my shoulder. Recognizing them as the guys who had had great time laughing at me earlier, seemed a little stiff and worried walking together to the deck.

"But why'd he do that?"

"Well you know, the rich.. are their own species."   
"Looks like it, haha."

I heard some of their chatting as they came closer, stopping to a decent distance from me.

"He looked crazy.. His hand was white, oh my."

Choosing to ignore the bunch of bastards I sighed. I was only waiting to see Luhan again, maybe soon. Maybe, maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

> to be edited <

 

When everything else goes wrong, in doubt, break a glass. Or don't. It hurts. So does losing your hat. Luhan never listened.

Meanwhile Minseok's hat problems are only beginning, now that he has to find its owner is a whole new task, especially when they have a great amount of social unacceptance between him and mysterious Han.

Luhan's P.O.V.

".. 11." A faint sound of a small piece of glass hitting the bottom of the trash can echoed in the thick-aired room.

"Looks like we're done here, soon." The doctor noted, giving me his signature worryless grin. I sighed out of relief. I mentally noted, again, to never break a single glass it being so painful. Doctor Hun, or more familiarly, Sehun, as he had said, had clean bandage in his hands, beginning to wrap the wounded but finally clean hand of mine.

"...So, I think you'll never hold a glass like that.." Sehun told me quietly as he was wrapping the bandage. The black hair of his fell on his eyeglass-covered eyes as he concentrated in not making the bandage too tight nor too loose, covering his expression. His soothing talking that had kept going during almost all of the time of the procedure had its magic - even if I was too busy still biting the popsicle stick. "..I mean, ouch. Must've hurt." I hummed, slightly amused yet confused at his piece of indeed wisdom. The talking of his didn't make a whole lot sense to me right now, but it wasn't a huge obstacle in interacting.

Realizing he wouldn't be pulling sharp pieces of glass out of my palm anymore I could finally abandon the wooden stick and dropped it to the trashcan, biting down a couple times. It sure felt good to be able to get the rid of the hard stick between my teeth, after biting onto it so hard, I thought, following the hands wrapping mine in the bandage. His hands moved in fast and used manner, signaling he knew what he was doing. The pulsing pain I had had on my palm for maybe a good 45 minutes was easing off slowly as the sharp pieces of glass weren't there anymore.

Tugging the end of the white bandage with a couple pieces of tape he turned away and strolled to a cabinet, making me jump, waking me up from my daydreams. Turning back to me he pushed his round glasses closer to his eyes, viewing me as he did so. "So, how are you feeling?" his low voice asked me, making me slightly frown. I was sure I had heard what he had said but I couldn't understand so well, honestly. Sitting there totally dumbfounded I tried to think again his words, resulting him sighing. "Drowsy?"

Drowsy?

Not being to understand immediately what he said I just nodded, moving my gaze away from him to the floor, embarrassed how I couldn't tell what he could've asked me earlier.

Not picking on the subject, Sehun had something in his hands as he strolled back to me with his wheeled chair. "So, the thing is that, in cases like these where you can lose a little more than just a little blood, you may get a bit drowsy." he placed a couple small boxes onto the table next to my now bandaged hand I still hadn't moved away and lifted his eyebrow as he continued, "and the reason why you may be now drowsy is that when an adrenaline rush disappears, so does your energy you got from adrenalin." I nodded slowly, going around and over the words he had told me. "And the veins around here," he pointed my palm, "aren't the smallest. They are responsible your hand works and stays warm."

I eyed his face underneath the hair I had hanging on my forehead. "But so, the thing is, you'd need absolute rest at least for the rest of the day. Blood loss isn't an easy thing." I sighed, kind of relieved I would avoid the dance of the night, but still devastated for the idea I couldn't be there to find Minseok, my new obsession. Ish. ...ish.

"I'll need you to come over tomorrow to change the bandages." He said, scribbling something on one of the small boxes he had on the table. "Here's an antibiotic to avoid any kind of complications, I think there's.." he turned the box around in his hand "three, yes, three of them. Only. Just take one a day, with water. It should help you avoid infections, and here, here.. We have this other box, a few painkillers for you to bear with the wound. Once or twice a day.." he mouthed as he scribbled the things he told me to the box's side. "Now, any questions?" He showed me a kind smile as he pushed the boxes closer to me. Shrugging I said plainly "no, thank you" only waiting to get out of this room of horrors, anticipating to getting some rest. He nodded, still having the need to ask one more question. "Will you make it to your room?"

I lifted my head in sudden shock. Will I make it to my room?

Thanking Sehun for the last time the two boxes of medicine clumsily stuffed in the big pockets of my trench coat I let the door slide closed and looked around to find myself on an abandoned hallway. Following the footsteps I remembered I was lead here with I found a woman kneeled on the floor, scrubbing the floor with a piece of cloth next to a bucket of water. Hearing my footsteps as the only walking person on this hallway on sight, she jumped and lifted her face to meet with my slightly sleepy one. Seeing the bandaged hand of mine half covered by the sleeves of mine her face created a shocked impression. "Were you the one whose glass broke?" she questioned immediately, the shocked expression changing into a wicked smirk.

I shrugged, shoving my hands into my pocket hiding them and walking away. "I know it was you!" she rioted as I turned to another long hallway, out of her sight.

Pulling my hand out of my pocket I cursed out of the pain, holding the wrist, stupid decision to stuff the hand into a pocket like that, I sighed as I bit into my lip again. Taking tired steps I could slowly get closer and closer to my cabin, not caring what I looked like, probably like a zombie anyways. Finally, reaching the cabin of mine I pushed the door open and locked it after stumbling inside. Dropping the dark grey trench coat and wine splattered black suit's coat onto the floor I forgot about the pain killers as I dropped myself to the bed, leaving the grey vest on not caring about it. My hair scattered on the softest pillow as I sighed, rolling on the most beautiful red covers and closing my eyes, almost immediately letting myself to drift into restless sleep.

Minseok's P.O.V.

Scanning my eyes once again around the deck, I still couldn't see the one I was somehow desperate to find. His bright voice and small features made me crave to see him again, even for a little while. The men who were discussing about a "crazy rich man breaking a glass" were still placed on the deck, talking about whatever they had interest in. I couldn't care less, I thought as I let the fresh wind throw my dark hair around. Luhan, where'd you be? All I could do was hope the "crazy guy" they were talking about wasn't Luhan. How could he smash a wine glass with those hands, though? Eyeing my hands knowing his were probably around same size I knew I wouldn't be able to break something just like that. What a guy, I sighed.

A bell rang signaling it was about four PM, a time for the first and the second class travelers to eat. The time for us poor would be maybe a little later, I threw a wild guess, even if we weren't allowed to go to the same restaurant hall.

An unexpected loud cursing made me turn my head around, and a vision of two men, maybe chefs, or bosses, were approaching me looking around like they had just lost the world.

The older person dressed in expensive looking clothing swung his hands wildly in the air colouring whatever he was speaking, obviously with the power of anger, whilst the younger one let his eyes look over the crowd on the deck, as if he was looking for something. I was still creating glances at whatever they were doing, noticing they stopped immediately after seeing me. Turning a bit more towards them I decided to be braver and ask what the issue was that caused them to run around cursing like, well, sailors.

"..may I ask what's the issue?" I asked, collecting the shards of my ego together. The older man looked at me from top to bottom, as if he had never seen a person before, before he opened his mouth, still creating glances at me. "There is a case of a couple members of the crew having a food poisoning" he said crossing his arms on his chest.

"We need a trustworthy person to do their work for today." Mentally kicking and screaming I kept my poker face lifting up my eyebrow. "What's the reward?" I went straight for the business going against my introverted and slightly shy personality. "A couple hundred dollars." the younger man told pursing his lips together.

"Are you interested?" he challenged me.

I nodded, a small smile of victory playing on my lips. "I'm in."

Loud clanging of dishes and dirty water pooling on the floor going down the drain blinded my senses. A woman hurriedly walked around me going through what I'd need as a servant for today. White shirt, green vest, red tie, check, brown pants, check, a name tag? Check. The white name tag was decorated with black letters. "Kim Minseok." She looked at me and frowned, as if there was matter. "Kim, you need to do something about your hair." Immediately I ran my hand through my brownish hair, insecure of the way it looked. Humming to herself she nodded as if she had realized something. "Go to the restroom, I'm sure you can find some hair wax there." and pushed my wide eyed figure out of the suffocating kitchen.

Unsurely I made my way towards the break room and as I stepped in the red covered room an intoxicating smell of coffee and cigarettes attacked my senses. Coughing until my stomach hurt almost violently, I walked accross the room looking for the restroom's door. Luckily to me, there wasn't anyone in the staff room, so I could find the restroom's door fairly easily. Pushing the oaky door open I closed it immediately after myself, unable to believe the bathroom's air was a lot cleaner than in the previous one room. Still coughing to get the rid of the sting of tobacco I inspected the marble coated table. "Hm.. Oh. Hair wax. This should.. do." I talked to myself quietly as I opened the jar full of strongly perfumed wax. Scooping a tiny amount of the product into my hands and spreading it into my hair was no big deal, and in no time Mr. Minseok was ready to shine bright like.. Minseok with nice hair. I nodded approving my looks   
pursed my lips together turning around to leave and meet the woman, supposedly she'd be my boss. At least she was the first one guiding me after the two before so nervous men told her they'd have an extra crew member. Considering, a couple hundred dollars for work for one night wasn't so bad, right? 4 PM.. Until maybe around 10 PM? That'd be easy, I thought pushing the door open and turning off the lights behind me.

I had improved enough to hold my nose whilst passing by the staff room. Coast was clear so I quit holding my nose looking like a wild person, almost like from a jungle. Wouldn't that be kind of cool? Minseok, Kim, the new tarzan, jumping from tree to tree, being the king of the jungle. I nodded satisfied with my internal speech, almost running into my boss, also known as Yang, as I had seen from her nametag now up close. She jumped, her eyes widening at the sight of me. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" I apologized, backing further away from her. She didn't look like she minded, at all, being too busy staring at me. "Well, that's better." she nodded accepting my try to do something with my hair what would usually always hang over my forehead; pointing upwards suited me a lot better, I thought.

"So, you will be working today in customer service" Yang said pushing her framed glasses nearer to her eyes. "and if something disappears, breaks, anything like that, in areas you'll be working, you will be held responsible." the death serious voice finished, leaving me again wide eyed and slightly shaky, because what if I would break something?

Worrying wouldn't make it any easier, I figured and tried to surpass the idea of me accidentally messing up.

The stern woman in front of me continued. "Some first and second classers will be served their dinner directly to their cabins if they wish so, we have a list. Serving should begin immediately as it was the sick waitresses' job."

She walked over to the restaurant's kitchen and showed me a small table that was totally empty, yet I recognized it as the wheeled serving table I had seen being pushed around earlier. Yang lifted the tray that was already equipped with full dinner and cutlery, placing it carefully onto the table, followed by another tray fitting to the lower level on the wheeled table.

While she was telling me something more precise on who needs to be served their dinner and how, I stared at her my mind wondering somewhere away from the situation in front of me. Hopefully the day would be over very soon, as I wanted to get away from this job and fast, even when I was only going through the instructions. Nodding to the woman's supposedly last words for now I straightened my green vest and made sure I looked my very best.

"Oh, and your day will end around 8 PM. Come ask me for more work when you have finished this list."

With those words and a longish list of separate numbers, which I guessed were cabin numbers, she walked away to the restaurant's waitresses, probably to have a fast talk about the colour of her eyeshadow or something like that.

Observing the list I took the wheeled cart with me to the beautiful light wood and red coloured hallways to deliver the dinners.

The list told me only the numbers, so the task itself should be easy. Find the number and go on.

Strolling the cart to my first destination I took glances at the majestic carvings and breathtaking art all around in the hallways. The first and second class area was so beautiful, compared to the simple yet sensible design of the third class. But of course, my stay here wouldn't last any longer than today.

Some rich individuals having a chat, playing chess or having an intensive card game going on, would stop and look at me in confusion, not knowing who I could probably be. Random couples of people would come across me every once in a while, looking at me up to down, walking away like nothing. I didn't mind, though. It was a part, maybe an unfortunate part of this job, but I would have to bear with it. It's not like they stopped me to talk to me, so I was doing fine, dodging the older in the slim hallways, trying to find the numbers that were in my mind.

"104.." I mumbled to myself as I tried to locate the first cabin. 99.. 100.. 101.. In the corner I saw 104 and walked to the door, slightly knocking on the door as I did so.

"Room service." I said just loudly enough to be heard and the door was opened by a middle-aged woman, her peeking behind the door. Her round glasses and red lipstick, not to mention her huge, decorated dress, made her have a respectable athmosphere around her.

I strolled the cart inside to the big, red and wood decorated room, full of beautiful paintings and probably the most expensive furniture I had ever seen. If this is what it was being in the first class, we were totally living two completely different concepts of life, I thought, placing the tray on her room's desk as I had been advised. Her eyes were still following me as I turned to head out the door, stopping to give the speech I had been told to tell every "client."

"The maid will come pick up the tray 6:00 PM." I told her observing gaze, with the steadiest voice I could've had made up that moment. She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off me, as I walked out with a straight face ready to find the list again. A sudden voice startled me and I looked at her, checking if she was talking to me. And she was.

"You know.." she closed the door leaving a gap and stared at me in awe from behind the door, "you could come over after your shift if you'd.." she lifted her round glasses upper to her hair-covered forehead "want to."

Tilting my head slightly I tried to understand what she meant - did she want some more service or?

Soon I tried not to cringe very visibly as I understood the true meaning of what she had just told me. I stared at her wide-eyed keeping my poker face on the best I could, nodding slowly and not knowing how to act I walked away from the door as if I had something else to do. Than staring at her daydreaming eyes. Now I cringed. Oh, god, I wasn't even 25, whilst she must've been the double of my age. I was prepared for a wild day but not for this.

The door was closed behind me and I turned around to ensure it, quickly opening the list again and overlapping "104" with a blue line of my pen. The next would be.. 77. I hummed, folding the white paper back to my pocket and continued my search for the next cabin.

...76, 77. Here.

I made sure to look my very best before entering the room, knocking the thick wooden door curious to see the next client. "Room service." I listened the best I could, but not hearing an answer I knocked again, repeating the two words. Still, nothing.

Carefully trying the doorknob I discovered the door was open, peeking inside and finding almost an exact copy of the room earlier. Except for in this room there was clothes thrown on the floor and a guy messily asleep on the bed. "E-excuse me?" I asked, trying if he was awake. He didn't even stir and kept breathing slowly, signaling he was surely deep asleep.

Slowly pushing the cart to the room I avoided making too much of noise and placed the tray onto the identical desk from earlier. Making sure the tray looked absolutely flawless and neat, I turned around to meet the pile of clothes. It wouldn't hurt to pick them up to the wooden stand, would it? The familiar look of the clothes made me stop. Grey trench coat? Picking it carefully up I was shocked to see red splatters on the front of the faintly coloured material. Wait, is this-

I turned around seeing the sleeping person better and a cold wave ran in my spine immediately as I gasped and backed away a couple steps. No way.

Luhan.

Stirring sleepily hair scattered on the pillow and traces of supposedly wine all over his clothes. His trench coat.. And a couple boxes of supposedly medicine on the floor, probably fallen from his pockets. Looking at him closer I noticed his right hand wrapped up, feeling a bit nauseous. Remembering the scene from earlier, what had enabled those two men to talk of him like that? How did they dare? I furrowed my eyebrows placing the grey coat onto the hanger followed by the black, smaller one. Taking the white boxes from the floor into my hands I guessed they were for the hand and put them carefully next to the dinner tray.

Out of a moment's thought I took the notepad I had and scribbled a short message with the blue ink pen I had hanging on my vest, ripping the piece of paper off the notepad and placed the note next to the tray.

Taking my very last look at the sleeping boy I sighed and let a small smile appear on my lips. He looked cute.

Pushing the now empty wheeled table out of the room I closed the door behind me slowly, not wanting to wake up him.

Placing the notepad back to the hidden pocket of my vest I smiled to myself at the dents left to the surface from the note I had just written in my neatest handwriting I'd manage.

"Feel better soon.   
\- Xiumin

PS. The maid will come pick up the tray 6:00 PM"


	9. Chapter 9

> to be edited <

 

Luhan's P.O.V.

I stirred in my sleep, pulling in a breath. It was a little cold, and that forced me to wake up unwillingly. The nearly shockingly red walls made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion.   
What had happened to my room's walls? I got up supported by my hands, collapsing soon discovering the stabbing pain on my hand. Again.   
I grinded my teeth together holding the white bandage on my hand. When would I learn? Probably never, as a fun matter of a fact.

Oh. My mouth formed an "o" when the realization hit me. The Titanic. Not my room.

Well, but, yes, it was technically my room. For now.

The blurriness of sleep faded from my eyes as I blinked a few times and looked around, once again becoming familiar with the surroundings.

My memory must've started playing with me; I remembered throwing my clothes in my dizzy state onto the floor and then somehow making it to my bed. My memory didn't match with what I saw, though. Instead of seeing wine-splattered clothes scattered messily on the floor I saw them in the hanger next to my bed. Had I been dreaming and lifted them up? I sighed in confusion.

Creating a glance at the brown table on the opposite side of the room it didn't take me long to understand how my clothes had been picked up. Supposedly a steward, or a stewardess, had visited. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I hoped as I got up from the bed, feeling chilly air hit my skin.

After lifting the cover off the tray that had been brought into my room, my senses were filled with delightful and rich aromas of the dinner I had been served. While I was asleep. I must've looked like a mess. Hopefully the steward didn't get a heart attack seeing me laying there like a dead body, I chuckled, placing the cover on the table.

The lingering warmth of the food awoke my senses as it didn't take me long to devour the delicious meal; even the cast didn't bother the hungry-enough me. I honestly hadn't been waiting too much from the food, because after all, it was something they'd serve on a ship, so nothing too fancy, but in this case I should have expected something more. This whole ship was like from another whole world, so how you could await for something regular? I nodded to myself in my thoughts and got up from the wooden chair I had been sitting on enjoying my meal.

Rummaging through the bags of mine I aimed to find some clothes to change into. I decided to wear what I could grab first; of course my only dark grey coloured trench coat would be in the laundry for a while, so I didn't try to match any of my clothes to that cool tone. Instead I went for an opposite.

A white dress shirt, classically, followed by a light brown vest, fairly dark pants and a tone or two lighter dress coat. It wasn't a bad mix, I smirked, looking at the nearly renewed version of myself.

But I still missed my hat.

I sighed at the emptiness the top of my head was experiencing.

I should have had bought another hat before all of this, but, obviously it was now way too late.

Folding the wine splattered clothes next to the tray, I left a note to the maid to pick up the clothes too for a quick wash. Maybe that would save their glory, as I liked them.

Not looking back another time I stepped outside the cabin to maybe, possibly, seek for Minseok. It wouldn't hurt to walk around a bit.

But to my surprise, I wasn't going to be left with empty hands.

"Minseok?" I stopped in my tracks, discovering one of the probably poorest passengers sweeping the floor with a broom. I had a lot of questions now, Kim Minseok.

He turned around startled to meet my face looking even more bewildered, and I was sure he would run away, but it looked like his legs wouldn't support that crazy activity.

"I thought you're a passenger...?"

I looked at him, seriously wondering what was going on with his mind.

He returned the look, the confidence he had copied from me soon changing into unsureness.

"I- um, w-work.. here." he said, carefully. As if he had never talked before. Did he have a reason why he talked like this? Was everything.. alright?

I nodded, stitching my eyebrows together as I was thinking. This didn't make sense. At least to me. "I thought you're a passenger..?"

"Th-they ran out of stewards, a couple maids got sick." he mouthed soon, and I nodded, a couple piezes of the puzzle coming together.

"Ok, get back to work, I'll go. See you." I waved my goodbyes with my bandaged hand, not caring less if he could see it. In my opinion, he needed to concentrate in his work to get a better job than cleaning already polished floors. But well, that was just my opinion; it was easy to talk on the top.

And then I yet again left him standing there with the broom and the echo of loneliness. Of course, I would've wanted to stay, but something in him made me jittery. Was I getting sick?

Minseok's P.O.V.

"I have finished serving the meals to the cabins, Ms. Yang," I bowed respectively after surviving through the demanding task of mine. It had taken a while, in fact, it was nearly 5:30 PM. And my hair wasn't even close to looking so fabulous as it had an hour ago. But it wasn't like I minded, in this hot room, wanting to run outside and never turn back. This better be worth it, I growled in my mind, ready for another task.

"Good, I heard you worked well, Kim." her voice echoed in the hallway. I casted a surprised look of mine on her. "Really?" I wanted to confirm what I had heard, because I couldn't believe my ears.

"Oh, nothing much, a couple people told me you worked quickly and nicely" she continued, making a small smile appear on her thin lips. I stared at her astonished for a second, before letting the widest smile show on my face, looking down. Compliments weren't what I got often, so I'd always get stunned if I was complimented.

I noted soon that Yang had something in her mind, and I wasn't sure if I should be afraid, when she put on the roundish glasses of hers and looked at the papers in her hands.

"So, so, so.. Now we have something as nice as sweeping the hallways' floors clean and then cleaning the doorknobs thoroughly. It's a routine thing so.. It's got to be done often." Nodding, I knew it would be a lot easier than the task I had had earlier.

And in no time, I was again in the hallways, this time with a broom and forced motivation, going towards the ends of the hallways sweep by sweep. And dear, how much my hands hurt.

My curiousity took over my motivation for working, though, when fancily dressed passengers, from whole another world, walked past me. Not paying attention to me at all. I didn't care. I still found it interesting to see their styles, their ways to walk, a taste of something I could never be. What I would never be.

Luhan had already disappeared from my mind, as I sweeped the floor clean from any dust that was barely there. Useless if you would've asked me. The things you do for money.. I sighed.

I followed how many different pairs of shoes and dresses went past me, not casting a single look on me. At some point I didn't bother to look at people anymore, concentrating only on getting the job done on time.

I heard another pair of footsteps behind me and chose to ignore them, continuing cleaning. "Minseok?" the unexpected voice startled me and I jumped around, only to meet slightly confused pretty boy's eyes. "What are you doing.. here.." he asked me, eyeing me cleaning the floor, as a passenger as he knew.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

And couldn't, for god's sake, talk.

"I- um, w-work.. here."

Luhan nodded, stitching his eyebrows together as he was thinking. "I thought you're a passenger..?"

The tone of his voice made my head swing, the presence of someone I had admired for so long made my eyes not focus clearly.

"Th-they ran out of stewards, a couple maids got sick." I replied to him, nearly dumbfounded. The man nodded, not showing a single sign of nervousness or anything.

"Ok, get back to work, I'll go. See you." he waved goodbyes with his bandaged hand, very carefully smiling, clearly not wanting to show a lot of emotion.

And when he turned around, he left me standing there once again, like a mess, not having an idea how to continue working like nothing had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

> to be edited <

 

Minseok's P.O.V.

"Kim?" the voice that was already familiar to me, called for my surname. I turned around lowering the broom I had been dragging on the hallway's nearly spotless floors and rugs, feeling relieved receiving a couple minutes of time to rest, after this war with dust bunnies that didn't even exist anymore. I bit my dried lip as Yang walked at me with her tall high heels, having a serious look plastered on her face.

"Kim, we've got an issue." The edge of her mouth turned into a puzzling smile, and that into a bad try trying to hide it.

I nodded, very curious what could've caused her to act like this, as she seemed very professional and straight-faced. "..what is it?" I asked, feeling my face burn a little out of nervousness. Would she tell me she couldn't pay my wage? Would she say I haven't done my work properly and refuse to pay my wage? This was nerve-cracking, at least, knowing she had power, meanwhile I was a powerless immigrant.

"So, since you've been doing a pretty good job here.." She phrased, looking around looking content, "and since we have an extra ticket, I'll offer you something."

She showed me a second-class ticket, in all its glory, me gasping at the beautiful sight. 

"You could change your third-class ticket into this second-class one, or, we can pay you the normal wage in money. It's up to you now."

My eyes shined in happiness as I eyed the ticket in her hand, which was soon hid into a pocket of hers.

"Do you have a watch?" She asked me out of nowhere, creating a glance at her silvery one. I shook my head, playing with my fingers. Was there time for another task? 

What's next? Dust.. dogs? Underneath beds?

"Your time in our service is over. You can return your uniform to the personnel room, Kim. Thank you for volunteering. Oh, and come pick your ticket or wage from me when you're leaving." Yang showed me a small smile, a bit more relieved one than a happy one. Maybe because I had helped them through a serious waitress loss or maybe, just maybe, because she wouldn't have to keep looking at me cleaning the same hallways for hours to an end.

I stepped outside of the staff room for the very last time, after getting my reward from Yang, not bothering to look behind myself as I felt air blow past my exhausted figure. Honestly, all I wanted to do was to get into my bed and sleep until tomorrow, I thought, walking slowly towards my cabin inside. I didn't hurry, as this was the very first time I had the time to take a look around and not run around with a broom or a hat.

It was so beautiful, walls were full of wooden details and redness, creating a rather luxurious feeling. More luxurious than what I had ever seen before. 

Lucky to me, my cabin was pretty near the deck so I reached it soon.

Reaching the cabin I eyed the great amout of cash I had got from my job that I had hid into my pocket. I wasn't sure why I had picked the money, but I figured, I'd reach Luhan without changing cabins. Maybe I was too obsessed over him anyway. The money I had got would also be a good start to living in the new city, so. This would do, my tired brain had thought. Maybe I should give Luhan some space, he must've hated how I was around him like this..

I was about to fit my key into the lock of the cabin's door, when a wild sound of hurried unlocking made my tired senses confused. I didn't do that sound, did I? I twisted the key, suddenly my vision going black and me being thrown a couple steps back taken with staggering steps, before pain hitting my forehead sharply. 

I held my forehead, holding myself together by leaning onto my knee, cursing silently. How did I manage to do that? Kim Minseok is not the lucky one today for sure. Does that hat radiate bad luck? I sighed. 

No way. 

Or, wait, you never know. Let's not be too sceptic.

I looked up, trying to keep my eyes open and was faced with a conserned-looking guy who was probably 10 centimeters away from my face, shockingly invading my personal space. His black hair was a bit curly and he looked like a true puppy to me; with those eyebrows, you can't think of anything else. I recognized him as the one who thought I was crying earlier today. Had he left the cabin at all..?

"Holy shit, I didn't mean to h-hit you, are you okay??" he asked me immediately when I created a sour glance at him, me cursing quietly at the intense pain on my head. I moved my eyes away, only to look at him again in a matter of seconds, seeing a very familiar, a very bad luck raying black hat on top of this intruder's head.

Unexpectedly deep anger boiling in me I grabbed the hat off his head and walked into the cabin past him, not listening to any of his "wait that was a cool hat"'s. 

Slamming the door shut I heard the hat thief run into the door with a loud bang, and I might have smiled, just might, with a bit of satisfaction. 

"You must be.. our last roomie, right?" A shorter guy, with concerned eyes and light brown hair falling on his forehead, asked. I nodded slowly, eyeing the room to see the others had settled in.. well. 

As I noticed there was a black-haired taller guy sitting in a floor level bed and staring at the floor emotionlessly and the fourth of us was banging on the floor exlaiming to let him in, I started to understand this guy's facial expression. He sighed and let the puppy-eyed person in, who thanked the tired one immediately and rushed inside almost running into me and stopping, eyeing the hat I had strightly claimed as mine. "The hat is mine." I growled, looking as done as I ever could. 

He laughed, offering me his hand to shake. I shook his hand, hoping he'd leave me be after this.

"Kim Jongdae. Sorry about that." He said smiling politely.

"Kim Minseok." I nodded appreciating his apology and showed him a small smile.

"You have a nice surname" he noted, letting my hand go and going to occupy one of the lower beds. The worried-looking guy smiled at me sweetly, shaking my hand as well. 

"I'm Kim Junmyeon, nice to meet you." he had a surprisingly calm voice, considering he looked like he was having a mental breakdown.

"Kim Minseok, nice to meet you as well." I showed him a small smile, and soon looked around. "So, do you know.. What beds are occupied?"

He looked at a certain corner, pointing at the right upper bed with his finger. "That one's free. It's us two in the top beds and Chen and Lay in the lower ones." I nodded in thought before raising my eyebrows in confusion. "Chen and Lay..?" Junmyeon created a confused look at me before understanding me and smiled in amusement. "Oh, we forgot to mention. That guy's Zhang Yizing, by the way." he looked at the emotionless person, who seemed like he was either drunk or on something. Go and figure.

"And because we don't like to call people by their actual names we're using nicknames here. Chen's Jongdae, I'm Suho and that's Lay." he smirked, clearly content with the names he had listed. "Do you have a nickname?"

I nodded, taking my shoes off. "Xiumin." Suho chuckled. "Cute." "It's not." "It is." 

I chuckled at his resistence and patted his shoulder, walking past him to head to my bed. I was so tired it was hard to keep my eyes open, so I stumbled into the bed and placed the hat on my face wanting to cover up from the light. I closed my eyes and it didn't take long to drift into sleep, even in this loudness caused by Chen and Suho.

Some time later I was awoken by light hitting my tired eyes and someone roughly grabbing my arm and shaking it, desperately trying to wake me up. Moving my head I saw Chen's eyes lit when he noticed I was awake and scooted away from me quickly, not wasting any time telling me what the matter was. 

"It's 9:30 PM, will you come eat with us? There's some kind of a party going on too, we could pay that a visit." 

I eyed the room and saw Suho sitting on his bed, ruffling his bed hair. Apparently Chen had been the only one who had had the energy to stay awake, I wondered how. It was so late.. I noticed Lay had went somewhere, probably to eat, as it had been a while since dinner. I understood, as I was starving, now that I thought about it.

"Mm, yes, we could." I leaped my way down from the top bed and proceeded to put my shoes on slowly, still clumsily from the good sleep I had had. 

I decided to take the beloved hat with me, wearing the full suit leaving the trench coat behind. I knew I wouldn't be going outside, so I left it to the cabin, remembering my brown themed suit and the black hat that somehow matched my belt and shoes.

I didn't wear the hat inside but carried it in my hand all the way to the dining hall, keeping a very stright eye on it.

"Oh, I don't think someone like you could afford a hat like that." A low voice mocked, before a strong hand grabbed the hat forcefully from mine, leaving me in utter shock and pulling in panic to Suho's coat, knowing I'm a lot shorter than this guy, who also looked like he was one of the first classers. I need that hat. Help me, Suho.

Suho turned around to meet with the thief after seeing my eyes filled with worry and my hands empty of the hat it being in someone else's hands, his expression changing from anger and slight bitterness to an unexpected look of shock.

"Kai? What do you think you're d-" he immediately questioned the taller, marching closer to him, shuffling past me, almost drilling a hole to the hat thief with his look if that'd be possible. He was cut off by the person he had called Kai, who was smiling quite nervously after noticing Suho.

"Oh, Suho hyung, I, um, just wanted to dust it." And proceeded to awkwardly swipe the hat's already clean surface with his coat's sleeve, soon pushing it back onto my arms, nearly causing it to fall to the floor. I checked if the hat was alright and besides my anger towards this Kai, everything turned out to be unharmed.

"Yeah, sure." Suho said rolling his eyes, revealing his unexpected sassy side. He soon looked at me and grabbed my shoulder, bringing me closer to the tall person having an twisted expression plastered on his face. "Oh, and meet Kim Minseok, also known as Xiumin, your hyung."

Kai's face turned from annoyance to shock, him apologizing me wasting no time. "I-I'm so sorry, Xiumin hyung! I didn't mean to take your hat."

I created a puzzled look at Suho. I knew he didn't know my age, so this must've been just a trick to make Kai listen to him. And me. Seemingly respects olders when he knows about that, huh. I decided to play with him, as Kai truly looked like he was younger than me, at least by a couple years.

"Watch your step." I murmured, looking awkwardly up to meet his eyes. I wasn't sure what drove such a rich-looking person to become a bully or a thief like that, but it sure wasn't something I would accept just like that. Kai's nodded obediently and bit his lip quite nervously before backing off and walking away with fast steps. He clearly didn't like getting scolded or caught, did he?

Chen who had been staring at us with wide eyes during the conversation created confused looks at us when Kai walked away, demanding an explanation.

"How old are you?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"22, you?" I returned the confused look.

His eyebrows jumped and he created a shocked look at Suho, who looked utterly shocked at his eyes looked up and down at me.

"You? 22?" Suho asked, not sure what to believe. I nodded.

"I'm 20." Chen said, smiling sheepishly. Suho looked at him with a bit of a smile. "I'm 21.."

I nodded in thought before processing what they had just told me. I was the oldest one? I looked at them with some serious doubt. "Are you serious? I can't be the oldest?" I handled the hat's rim a bit nervously.

Chen looked at me grinning in his usual dorky style, not having any trouble accepting my age. "Can I call you hyung, though?" My worried expression changed to a softer smile as his question wasn't as seriously toned as I had been waiting for. "Of course you can." I nodded, accepting his polite question, smiling warmly. "Thanks, hyung." He gave me a signature smirk of his.

We continued our walk to the dining hall, painfully aware of our surroundings.

Richer people were returning from the dining hall; the slowest ones were the ones that we came across to - as someones who had the better class, would also be able to eat earlier. I didn't care about their strange looks they were shooting at us, nor disgusted looks. I didn't even bother to look up more than once, before getting an awfully hateful look directed at me. My glare didn't change from neutral to bitter, it kept its neutral state as we reached the dining hall. 

The crowd was nearly overpowerlingly huge; chatter echoed through the halls as, I guessed, all the third-classed ones had massed in here, in hopes for the last meal of the day. I created some nervous looks at how much there was people. Chen and Suho didn't seem to be bothered, they chatted away, their speaking joining the other clutter that echoed in the wide room.

I took my time to view the area, totally stunned by the detailed decoration and well-thought system of how everything worked together. To me, it was amazing, and I managed to ignore the horrible noise coming from every direction.

I followed how the last people before us left the dining hall, a few women and a couple more men, a child or two following their parents. I let my guard fall down, finding it useless and turned my attention to the talking men and joined the conversation. 

In the middle of the surprisingly interesting chat regarding everything and anything, Suho had a pained expression in his eyes as the last diners approached the spot we were lined in. I turned around, trying to see what caused Suho to had such a look mirrored in his eyes. Before I had the time to actually understand what what happening, a hold was taken of my arm, a painful one, and I was dragged off my feet, forced to follow the slender guy that had a killer grip on me. I heard a distant sentence of "we need to talk, Kim." 

I created a look of horror at Suho and Chen before I didn't see them anymore. I guess this person's authority made them stay instead of chasing us down the hallway, and I frowned, trying to pull myself out of his tight grip, fighting against him with fear.

"Hey, you're hurting me!" I managed to pull together all the courage I had and yelled out in the pain I was in, pulling against his pace, him letting me go and instead taking my wrist, leading me somewhere I knew. 

075.. 076.. 077. 

He looked around, his back still facing me, before turning around and I froze in absolute horror yet relief, knowing exactly who this person was as he let his grip go. I could feel cold shivers in my neck, followed with me slowly pushing my back against the familiar hallway's cold wall, wondering what made him act like this. Was he angry? I was slightly scared, for the first time. Knowing him was one kind of a rollercoaster, and I wasn't even sure if it was a good or a bad one. Was it a mistake to save him? 

Luhan sighed, having a troubled look in his eyes. I eyed him with a hint of caution and tried to keep a distance. 

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know what happened there. Did I hurt you?" he asked with great concern, his voice almost shaking. I was taken aback by his sudden change in character and handled the hat's rim, before realising it must've been the thing he's looking for. He wasn't paying any attention to the object but drew all of it to me. My face began to feel hot.

"U-uh, no.. ...t.. much." I mumbled and rubbed my arm sheepishly. "Oh, you must be here for your hat, right?" I questioned him, understanding the issue, studying the soft features of his face before handing him the black bowler hat he must've missed so much hurriedly. He took the hat and when he realised what he had in his hands, his frown changed into a happier grin, creating a delightful look at me.

"Thank you." He clearly wasn't a speaking type of a person, which I could notice from how he fiddled the hat and looked like he had a lot to say, yet only thanked me, with a delightful voice. I nodded a little bit, smiling faintly. "You're welcome."

He eyed the hat before moving his friendlier than before -look to me. "What were you doing here earlier?" He asked me out of nowhere, with a seriously curious light blinking in his eyes. I bit my lower lip, having to think what he was asking me about, before remembering our (very) brief meet earlier today. Something in him, even right now, made me feel a momentarily loss of words. To me, it's overwhelming to be even this close to a such a powerful person. He could crush me any second like I had never even seen him before, and observing his personality, I wasn't sure, what his motive was in talking to me.

"Oh, I was just working.. they ran out of servants and asked me to replace one of them" I shrugged. He looked at me suspiciously and crossed his arms, huffing. "Did they pay you well?"

Was I being interrogated?

I furrowed my brows, nodding instead of telling him what I got, what he was essentially wanting to know. Why would he want to know how much I'm getting paid? Doesn't he have his own money?

"I have to go, now, Luhan. There's not much space in the dining hall." I said, carefully, not being aware how much he's got authority here; I wasn't sure if I had to be alarmed with him to not get thrown out for a little swim.

He nodded, looking in the direction of the dining hall, before something flashed in his eyes and he looked like he had a lot in mind. "Mm, okay." He stopped for a second, looking straight into my eyes for a few burning seconds, making my face feel a little hot. "Why don't you.." He trailed off, handling the hat's rim and shifted on his feet a little bit, "..get going." He looked at me sheepishly and bit his lower lip, nodding. "You must be starving."

I nodded a bit. "Yes." I didn't know if I would even be able to speak to him in the future, so I took a good look at him, ignoring the little burn itching on my cheeks. Maybe, the very only reason he talked to me was to get his hat back? I was sure. There was no reason for someone like him, nearly an exact opposite of me, to come talk to me like this in the future for no apparent reason.

"Bye, Luhan." I said quietly, feeling a tad bit sad because of my thoughts and slightly bowed to him, for once, having the time to do so. He also bowed and nodded once again, looking down at his hat. "Bye, Minseok. Enjoy your dinner." With that, we were done, and I panicked. "You t-too."

I felt redness burn my face as I realized what I just said when he had his dinner right before me and cursed internally, not even looking at him again but walked away, so embarrassed it couldn't be true. Now that's a way to go, god..

As I walked back to Suho and Chen, everything seemed to be a blur. They questioned me what happened and who he was, and where my hat was. Suho was already rolling his sleeves up to go beat his stealing dongsaeng's ass but I comforted him it wasn't Kai. He looked at me, sighing, before nodding in defeat.

We had a pleasant meal, but I couldn't get my thoughts away from the light pulsing pain still holding onto my wrist. And the one that got away, the one who gave me that nasty sting, who apologized to me and once again, our ways parted. Probably for the last time.

And I wasn't sure why, but the pain wasn't biggest in my wrist, but in my heart. Did I miss him? I had no idea, I wasn't the one to be the most familiar to love. 

After finishing the painfully long dinner we made our way to the cabin, finding Lay again in his bed, deep asleep, and in no time, we joined him, climbing to our beds and turning off the lights, listening to the loud chatter coming from the hallways. 

And I turned, and tossed, and bit my lower lip, cursing internally how stupid I was.

Luhan's P.O.V.

I found myself pacing in the hallways for hours, avoiding one of them in particular. The one where I had tried to keep my cool but nearly lost it in front of a poor steward! I couldn't believe my behavior, and scolded myself for it, finding a troubling detail in my manner one after another now that I thought how I had acted when I met him. You're a widely known son of a businessman, get yourself together, Luhan. He should be afraid of you, not you of him. Get a grip, I told myself, pursing my lips together as I turned around again, barely bothering to look up.

I sighed in frustration which I couldn't help and decided to make my way outside, stuffing my hands into my pants' pockets, slightly annoyed that I hadn't brought my trench coat with me. It was cold and windy on the deck, and it wasn't exactly good news. Again, it was a piece of my own foolness, being distracted by something that wouldn't leave my mind. 

I slowly made my way to the deck, enjoying the cold breeze on my face, creating a refreshing feeling. I had to stop thinking about whatever made me so distracted, I knew it. I aimed to enjoy this trip, not stress about something as simple as a person, who probably didn't want to talk to me, thinking about his behavior. Something in him made me feel jittery, but I couldn't tell what, but it didn't seem to be one-sided. What turned the matters worse, was that I had no idea whether the feeling was a good or a bad one. I sighed, repeatedly, shaking my head lightly to get stubborn flying hairs out of my face, and smiled when I took a better look around, coming to the terms a lot of people were doing whatever people would do around this time - I didn't know, and I wouldn't care to know, either. I embraced the quietness and calmness, having space to breathe and be. Not enough people appreciated the peace and quiet, and it was somehow sad. 

Because if they didn't bother to care for the quiet, they didn't either care to leave me be when I got fed up with their salesman speeches, wanting to become a part of my father's company, but there was something they had to realize: I wasn't involved in the company the slightest bit. And that was the harsh truth, and I swore, if someone would come asking me now to join their company or vice versa, I'd walk away and never look that person into their eyes. I was on a vacation, not on anything job related. Give me my space, thirsty people. 

Tearing my daydreams apart I noticed I had drifted myself to the same place where I had met Minseok for the first time, and I scoffed, not wanting to believe what I was doing to myself.

"Why am I doing this?" I questioned myself out loud, scoffing at the action of mine, walking here like this without even thinking..

"Doing what?" a voice approached me, making me turn around apace. My quickly formed tension changed into a soft sigh. "Oh, Sehun." I nodded, realizing who the person was. 

"Hi, Luhan." he replied back at me, studying my features for the longest second before he walked next to me, looking at the endless sea. 

"How's your hand doing?" he asked me, abandoning the formality after noticing I wasn't up for it either. He began to slowly unbutton his black trench coat, probably being too hot. I ignored that detail and hummed in thought. "It's alright, thanks to you." I said, creating a brief look at him who was interested in opening the last couple buttons. He nodded, letting a little smile play on his lips. "Good", he replied with a soft voice, letting the sternness of his image shatter.

I cleared my throat a bit awkwardly, unsure what to say, having no possible clue why he came all the way here in the cold to talk to me. I felt myself shiver lightly as the coldness made it through the layer of clothes that was warm earlier and stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets, careful with the hurt one to not to possibly hurt it any more.

Looking into the ocean and seeing the nearly frosty waves helped me to calm my violently swirling thoughts down. I took a deep breath and smiled faintly in satisfaction, feeling how the frustration of earlier faded away with ease. 

I saw Sehun doing something in the corner of my eyes and soon a big and a dark cloth was draped over me, offering some needed warmth when an arm made sure it's securily on me, wrapping the coat around me, soon almost unwillingly letting the grip off the coat. 

I had mixed feelings. Why did Sehun give me his coat? I tilted my head to see him, the stone cold-looking man standing next to me, still wearing his hat and suit, but missing his very warm coat, yet he was like nothing had happened. I decided to let it slide, giving him an opportunity to say what he's got in mind. He didn't seem like he was going to leave anytime soon.

"You looked cold." He said with a little bit stern yet soft voice, creating very brief eye contact between us, avoiding looking me into my eyes. Looking at his features, I noticed his face had a bit of a redness to it, coming to the conclusion it must be because of the cold wind. "Thank you.." I said rather sheepishly, finding my heart jumping and wrapped myself better in the coat. It was so big on me, even if Sehun didn't look big in size. It basically draped on my smaller figure, but I didn't mind.

"Should we go inside?" I said my thought out loud and looked at him, afraid he'd be cold now. He hummed approvingly. "Yes, let's go." He made sure I heard him and I followed him inside, still tightly wrapped inside of the coat, making sure to not to let it fall or anything. Reaching the warmer air, and the warmly lighted inside of the ship, he turned around, with softer expression. "I heard there's chess, would you like to have a round with me?" he asked me smiling softly, not bothering to take the coat off me, seeing me so tightly cuddled inside of it. I nodded. "Good idea!" 

We headed to the living area and seated ourselves in front of a chess board and I handed him his coat, thanking him before the game of ours began. I knew chess well, so this would be interesting. I wasn't going to letting him loose out of this, and I knew it. He gave me a confident smile, dropping his hat on the table next to us, before our intensive game began.

"Ah, Luhan, that's not fair", Sehun laughed, pressing his hand into a fist and leaned his chin on it, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought what piece to move next. I smirked, taking another sip of my coffee, very satisfied with my last move. There was no way he was getting out of this anytime soon. The chatter around us would get louder along with time, messaging people had gathered here right before dinner. Or well, the last meal of the day. A lot of people were looking forward to it, talking about the weather and guessing what delicacies we'd be served around this time. 

I in the other hand had been playing chess with Sehun for hours, finding each other's company pleasurable. Better than nothing, I shrugged it off, and continued the game, savouring how troubled my opponent's face looked. He ran his hand through his black hair and smiling unsurely moved his piece, knowing this would be the win of mine and a lose of his. 

I moved a piece, lowering my hot cup of coffee and smiled in victory, tapping his king off the chessboard and watched how his smile of defeat grew bigger. 

"You won. That's not bad." he smirked, leaning towards me to pat my shoulder, as we'd become fairly close to each other during the game. "Thank you, you're too kind." I gave him a small smile with some twist in it, soon forgetting the game when I noticed a lot of people had disappeared during our game. "Should we go eat?" I questioned him, arranging my white pieces of the game back to their places for the next player. 

He nodded, carefully sorting out his pieces. "Yep, let's get going." He set the last black piece on its place and got up, following me and we made our way to the dining hall, not having to line for long when we got seats for ourselves. I was more than happy that I had someone to talk to, as it'd be painfully boring to be alone in such a place. 

We enjoyed a classic dinner of tea and a light meal, taking our time, chatting about everything that crossed our minds. Luckily Sehun didn't have emergency duties, so we truly didn't have any hurry. Turned out he knew a lot of interesting stories and wasn't afraid of sharing them when we got more familiar with each other, such as how a guy his age had almost stolen his pocket watch already, decribing him to be tan and having expensive-looking clothing, warning me to stay away from him.

After we had had our meal, we made our way outside of the dining hall within the last customers of the first and second classes, following how much thirds had made their way to line in front of the hall. I tried to listen what Sehun was telling me as I stole glances of the people lined up, giving me somewhat scared looks. I was trying to find someone with deep brown hair and the cutest face, finding my steps shaking as we made our way closer to the end of the line. Was he here yet? I was almost disappointed. 

I wouldn't tear my eyes off the line, meeting a worried pair of eyes near very end of the it. He looked conserned, before I spotted who he was with. I couldn't miss that outfit, that hair, that sound of his voice. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sehun, I have to go. Have a good night." I mouthed to him in almost a trance, not taking my eyes off the person I had them glued on. Sehun stopped for a second, before wishing me a good night and continued his walk outside alone, not seeming very disappointed, which was a good thing, of course.

I could nearly hear my heart jumping when I gripped the smaller one's arm, maybe a bit too tightly from panicking and tried to avoid the other guy's dumbfounded stare. "We need to talk, Kim." was all I could manage to say in such a weak voice, continuing to pull his struggling form towards my cabin's hallway, knowing it'd be silent there to talk.

"Hey, you're hurting me!" I heard his light voice exclaim as he stomped his feet on the floor, trying to make it harder for me to drag him away so rudely. I let his arm go and found his slender wrist, taking it instead and continued my kidnap, as he must've thought.

075.. 076.. 077. I was sure he knew where we was and I looked around to make sure there was no one to bother us. 

I turned around, sighing in the unpleasant feeling, having to drag him away like this.. Minseok looked rather shocked and basically glued himself against the cold wall, looking extremely troubled. Oh, how I wanted to hug him and ask him to forgive me. He must've been so scared.. "I'm sorry, I- I don't know what happened there. Did I hurt you?" I asked with great concern, my voice near to shaking. I hope he wasn't able to hear it, but I sure was. 

I couldn't take my eyes off him, trying to make sure I didn't do anything idiotical. His face became to have a bit of a reddish tint to it as he looked away. "U-uh, no.. ...t.. much." he mumbled and rubbed his arm that I had held sheepishly. "Oh, you must be here for your hat, right?" he asked me right away, looking like he knew why I pulled him here and looked at me for longer. He gave me something and it took me a moment to realize what I had in my hands, but I smiled delightfully at him, recognizing it to be my hat. "Thank you." 

I handled the hat's rim, thinking what to say. I had so much to say, but there was nothing in my mind at the moment.. He hurried to nod and smiled faintly. "You're welcome."

A sudden thought crossed my mind and I looked back at him, curiously. "What were you doing here earlier?" I asked him, who had problems trying to figure out what to say. He looked lost in thought for a second before he spoke, his voice sounding a little softer. "Oh, I was just working.. they ran out of servants and asked me to replace one of them", he shrugged it off like it was nothing special. 

Was he paid enough? He would be the last person I'd want to be paid less than he'd deserve to, working so hard in such a meaningless job. "Did they pay you well?" I crossed my arms suspiciously, needing to know if I wanted to go talk to the manager next about not paying enough. 

Minseok looked somewhat confused for a second and didn't reply right away, and replaced talking for nodding. I took that as an answer, seeing he was somewhat uncomfortable.

"I have to go now, Luhan. There's not much space in the dining hall." he suddenly noted, making my breath nearly hitch for a second. The way he said my name.. Made me weak. Was I getting sick?

I nodded, looking at the long line. "Mm, okay." I stopped for a second, collecting my bravery and looked into his dark brown eyes, savouring every second, having a thought. 

"Why don't you.." I trailed off, handling the hat again and slightly shifted on my feet, not sure what to say. My face was burning. "...get going." I mentally slapped myself for not being able to ask him to come have a cup of coffee with me tomorrow, me acting like it was the hardest thing in the world. I bit my lower lip in defeat and nodded. "You must be starving", I continued, remembering how he had worked. 

He nodded. "Yes." A thought passed his mind as he looked at me, something flashing in his eyes for the smallest second, not leaving me time to understand what it was. "Bye, Luhan." he told me, creating the last look at me and then lowered his gaze, bowing to me. I was surprised of how polite he was with me and bowed lightly back at him. "Bye, Minseok. Enjoy your dinner." I smiled faintly and took my last look at him, the reality of us probably not meeting anymore hitting my in the face.

"You t-too." he stuttered, his face having more of a red tint to it, before with those words walked away, looking down, probably very embarrassed. I couldn't help smiling and chuckling at his behavior, as if there was a reason to be scared like that. I wouldn't bite, but of course he didn't know it.

I entered my cabin soon with my keys and tried my best to ignore the fact that we wouldn't very probably talk for the rest of this trip, handling the hat sadly for a moment before putting it away and taking my suit coat off, getting ready to go to sleep, eagerly wanting a break from what I'd felt and done during the day. I was rather exhausted when I took a shower, careful for the bandaged hand and was soon ready after rest of washing up and clicked the light switch, smiling when I fell into the warm and soft embrace of the duvet and pillows, not taking long falling deep asleep, into dreams of cold waves and Sehun, beautiful cloud sceneries and Minseok.


	11. Chapter 11

> to be edited <

 

Luhan's P.O.V.

"Why couldn't I sleep any longer..." I mumbled to myself and continued rolling in bed, very unwilling to get up. I felt like there was no point in trying today, why couldn't I roll around in bed all day? Only the noise coming outside of my room made me wake up so early in the morning. Something kept me from getting up and shouting at the people who passed by and who had an overwhelming need to chatter very loudly; maybe it was the basic sense of my reputation. I sighed, knowing I could order every meal, even, to be carried into this room... That would mean I could stay in all day, reading, writing, practising card tricks, whatever. I hummed to myself, finding the idea actually good.

Except for my hand. I wouldn't ever bother Sehun to walk all the way here to change the bandages like he had told me should be done daily. And that meant that I had to get up. I couldn't get over or under that fact, truly. I ruffled my hair softly and bit my lower lip before getting up to sit on the messy bed from the night's turning and tossing around. I had felt very restless all night, and not even reading had helped me in the lonely hours. Which was rare. There was something in my mind, a lot more major than your normal thought that would pass by in a matter of seconds or few minutes. I couldn't tell what it was, but I swore to myself, I'd have to find it out, earlier or later, or this trip would go to waste. 

I stretched my arms and got up, eventually. Taking another look at the clock I realised the clock wasn't any more than 8:00 AM, which explained why I was so tired. I looked around the room and a smile appeared on my face, as I realised the clothes that I had spilt with the wine insensibly on yesterday were neatly folded in my cabin. Luckily it wasn't any more than a distant memory today, and like a miracle, the clothes seemed as good as new. I folded open the pile on my table that had been brought in probably during the early hours when I had been deeply asleep. Not a stain to be seen, I nodded and folded the clothes back up, deciding to wear the same clothes I had worn yesterday. 

In no time I had on my white dress shirt and dark brown pants accompanied with shoes and were struggling with the tie, sighing as I couldn't get it right. Suddenly, this morning, everything seemed to be a fuss even if I had been awake for only half an hour, having spent nearly half of that time attempting to tie my red tie flawlessly. And so far, it had only been an attempt. Luckily I wasn't in a hurry, so I could freely take my time. With attempting something so simple. That I knew how to do.

It only appealed to me now, but maybe the bandages on my hand made the task harder than usually. I eyed the white wrapping around my hand and huffed. A not-so-well made tie would have to do for today, I thought, tightening the silky fabric around my neck once more. Being somewhat satisfied with it, I found my light brown vest and a bit darker coat, pulling them on fairly quickly. Now that I was almost decently dressed, I had some motivation to open the door and go adventure around the ship. Maybe Sehun would accompany me. He seemed nice and didn't seem to mind spending some time with me. I hoped he wasn't upset with me, remembering I had left him behind to talk to Minseok last night.

I looked at my hat and long coat, feeling eerily sad, looking at the black bowler hat in my hands and remembering who had had it recently, besides myself. Why did he make me be such a mess? Was that the feeling he spread to people around him so easily or was I a target? Was he a thief with a good reputation, trying to lure me into trusting he so much that he could steal my valuable watch? Or was he a weakness of mine and was using it for something? Not everything could catch me off my guard, people knew that.

I grabbed the outdoor clothing of mine and exited the room, still a thousand thoughts swirling in my mind at the same time. I stopped to make sure I closed the door properly and walked closer to the lounge, hanging my coat and the hat on the hangers placed near the lounge, knowing I'd spend my time around this place and would probably go outside to have a chat with someone, even with Sehun if he was up for a small conversation.

Deciding to try to get the bandages off the schedule early in the morning I made the already familiar short way towards the doctor's office, the very familiar turns reminding me of the very chaotic yesterday. I hoped today would be a lot calmer and more pleasurable, walking in the hallways slowly and taking my time to eye the gorgeous details of designs on the walls. I wondered how the builders of the ship had created such designs with their tools, as I strolled towards the familiar dark wood door, eventually standing behind of it. 

I took a deep breath and knocked the door, waiting for any kind of a sound or a sign if he was even in his office yet, it being so early. 

My doubts disappeared as I heard faint footsteps inside the room and soon the door was opened, and a familiar man was standing behind it, his face turning from slight curiosity to joy, seeing me. 

"Good morning, Luhan." He smiled. "Hello, Sehun," I replied quite cheerily and he looked like he was lost in his words for a second before he remembered my hand and looked at it, possibly trying to put the sudden mild awkwardness aside. "How's your hand doing?" Sehun continued, still smiling softly at me. I couldn't help a small smile at his politeness and brought the arm up a bit and bent the fingers, still feeling a sting in the palm. "It's alright," I answered and nodded, looking up at Sehun. "Do you have time now to change the bandages?" I questioned, something in me just wanting to get over with it already. He hummed in thought and nodded. 

"Yes, let's get it done. I don't have any patients anytime soon," he mumbled in thought, looking at his book, supposedly a calendar on his desk, without bothering to scurry over to it and check. He opened the door wider and backed to the side of the door, nodding to me to come in. Bowing politely I entered the room and made my way to the already, unfortunately, the familiar edge of the bed, sitting down and glaring at how Sehun closed the door and sat on his comfortable chair, turning around to go through his cabinet of pain causing equipment. 

"So, how's everything been? I assume you're travelling in the first class?" he continued speaking, as he fairly quickly fetched some rolls of white bandages from his cabinet as well as some other things, which I couldn't tell. I wasn't too aware of the equipment or the working of doctors, so I was a bit lost in what he did; it was alright, as long as he got the job done, in my opinion. Without causing tremendous pain. Would be a definite plus if it was as painless as possible. "It's been good, mainly thanks to you for spending the evening with me yesterday; we had a great time," I said softly, a bit unsure if Sehun would agree. After all, I had left him, for someone he didn't know just like that. 

Sehun chuckled softly and nodded, beginning to wrap off the white bandage on my hand to get over with it. "We sure did. We should meet up some evening, to have another match of chess" he worded, still a bit amused of the fact that he had lost in our game last night. Maybe it was the lack of caffeine that made him lose, as it was late, but I had won, and I had been pretty proud of it.

I nodded, humming approvingly as he tossed the white bandage away after taking it all off my hand, quickly turning back to his torture equipment on the table. I stared at what he was doing, curiously yet timidly, as I wasn't a friend of pain. Sehun, already knowing that I wasn't into anything of what he was doing smiled softly, maybe a bit pityingly as he looked at me. "Did this hurt last night?" Sehun looked at my palm, which had awfully darkened and partially healed reddish marks scattered on it. Which wasn't a huge surprise, remembering what drove me to this situation. 

The doctor of doom reached for some cotton pads and an antiseptic solution, taking no time to get on cleaning it, probably wanting to get over it, seeing how sickened I looked like, to the point of wanting to run outside the room.

"This may sting a bit" he announced before I took a deep breath, a foolish smile almost tugging my lips, finding myself ridiculous. Come on, Luhan, it's not bad-

I almost jumped at the sudden pain, instead of stinging, like Sehun had said. I should've known, figuring that he was a doctor. He could say "this might pinch" while cutting an arm off. That was what all doctors did. Truly evil, I figured, being tortured under his anyway else careful touch.

He mumbled a soft "Sorry" while he stopped causing me "stinging" and put some kind of a lotion, probably antiseptic one on the wounds, stinging more or less. I took a deep breath, glad that it was over. "It's alright, you're only doing your work," I said as soon as I could get my words back together. Sehun wrapped my hand quickly yet efficiently, making me sigh, being glad the horrible, horrible, stinging was over. 

"Thank you, Sehun" I nodded and looked at him, who gave me a warm smile and put his not-anymore-so-passive-aggressive looking things away, stuffing them back to the well-organised cabinet behind him. He turned around, clearly having lost a bit of the professional attitude, as his smile wasn't so official looking anymore. I didn't mind. 

"Have you had your breakfast yet?" he suddenly asked me, strolling a bit around with his chair. I shrugged, utterly unaware of the time when the breakfast would even be served. He nodded. "I see. You should go eat. I'll join you later during the day if that's alright?" Sehun continued, making me nod, a tiny smile playing on my lips. I was happy he wanted to spend time with me. I finally had someone who wasn't intimidated by my looks or wealth and only wanted to have a nice match of chess and a cup of coffee. 

"I'll get going, then. I'll see you later," I said and pat his shoulder, thoughts going through my head thousand kilometres a second when I realised I might've been way too friendly. What if we're not close enough, what if he just thought about us as a patient and a doctor? What if- Sehun didn't seem to react to my touch anyway, didn't hitch a breath or tense up. Maybe it was a friendly gesture, and he agreed. Or, seemed to agree. He waved me a small goodbye as I closed the door behind me, creating brief eye contact between us. 

Some time later, I was peacefully making my time to the dining hall, a sweet scent of coffee hovering in the air. I was accompanied by a few men who had been busy trying to encourage me into a conversation, but didn't have much of an understanding that I wasn't into it before my cup of coffee, especially now that my hand hurt. Luckily I had remembered to take the pain killers and the antibiotic with me, so I didn't have to wander all the way to my cabin again. 

I made my way to the dining hall, politely dismissing the men who had been stalking me since they had spotted me. They finally left for their business, leaving me alone to have my breakfast. I ordered a cup of coffee - with cream and no sugar, obviously. With that I decided to order a sandwich, keeping it simple. I was lacking a bit of appetite. 

I kept myself busy looking around the place as my order was on its way. I saw the hangers in which I and many others left their clothes and watched how people were leaving their clothes in there. I kept looking at the hangers like there was nothing else in the world. I was plain bored, I guessed, as I kept my eyes on the hangers. 

My order arrived and I thanked the waitress who soon left, leaving me to enjoy the meal. I stirred my coffee, in thought, as I noticed someone sneaking close to the hangers for probably the eighth time since I've sat on this chair. I kept my eye on the tallish man, who looked about my age. He looked suspicious, to me, so I had a hard time keeping my eyes off him. 

I sipped my coffee, eyeing the person out of the corner of my eyes. I knew my coat and- cough, the hat, which seemed to be a wanted item, were in those hangers. The last thing I'd like him to take as "his," would be my clothes. 

"Kai! How many coats do you have if you're looking for new ones?" a sweet-sounding voice nearly yelled in a little bit offended tone, the owner of it being out of my sight. Kai? Was that his name? I looked at this "Kai"-person who jumped and turned around, backing away with a grin plastered on his face, maybe a bit of scared one with some "it was a joke, I did nothing." "Hi, Suho-hyung," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets, embarrassed. I followed the whole ordeal from the table, biting into my sandwich and listening carefully. Suho, I guessed as Kai had called him, walked towards the younger and had an annoyed look on his face. "Are you serious, you're travelling in the first class yet trying to steal things?" he stabbed the other's chest with his finger, getting close and looking up, as the dark browned boy was a bit taller than him. 

"Are you serious, Kai? Do you want to be thrown out?" he continued. "There're sharks out there, they do ...bite. Have you thought about how cold the water is?" Suho continued, his words beginning to be untrue but Kai looked terrified, his eyes becoming wider. "Sh-sharks?" he questioned, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "You can't even breathe, the water is so cold," he kept on going creating one after another more terrifying situations. Which wouldn't happen, but it looked like it worked.

What I didn't expect was Minseok walking from behind Suho, closer to the two. "What are you two up to?" he asked, being clueless. Suho pointed at the third person of their party and explained how he was going to be digested by sharks in the freezing water. Minseok nodded, getting the clue Suho was giving him and acted terrified, his eyes widening. "Oh no. Oh no, Kai. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked the youngest one, his voice almost shaking. His voice was very quiet to where I sat but I couldn't help but admire how good at acting he was. And cute.

Cute? What did I just say?

I realised I had said the word out loud when Kai turned his eyes towards the dining hall, suddenly startled by the sound from the room I was sat in. Even worse, the room was almost completely silent, besides the clanking of dishes from the kitchen. 

I lowered my head and bit my lip, suddenly finding staring at my coffee immensely interesting. Good one, Luhan. I lifted my head, 'casually' looking around the hall to find Minseok staring at me, quickly disappearing from my view. Oh no. Where did he go? Did I actually hurt him so bad that he can't even look at me in the eyes? I'd have to do something about this, I thought, sipping the last of my coffee suddenly nervously.

Minseok's P.O.V.

"Xiumin!" a voice called me, startling me from my peaceful sleep. I opened my eyes, barely seeing anything. "It's hyung for you," I mumbled, blinking my eyes to see whoever was intruding my dreams like this and rolled in bed, to the direction of the sound. The soft surface beneath me disappeared and I was met with cool air for a short few seconds before I made hurtful contact with the cold wooden floor as I made a sound resembling something like "owhh," a blanket falling on top of me which I had pulled with me. The younger stood right next to me in shock, a gasp leaving their lips when I had hit the floor. The fall from a top bunk knocked some air out of my lungs and I coughed, hurriedly sat up and tried to breathe, suddenly very much awake. 

"Are you okay, Xiumin?!" Chen gasped, crouching next to me. I coughed and shook my head, the pain of the impact hitting me. I stumbled up from the floor, heavily disliking the coldness of the surface, still coughing a bit and blinked my eyes, seeing more than a few seconds ago. Apparently falling woke you up quickly. Wouldn't recommend trying it again, I gave myself a mental note. "It's h-hyung," I coughed once more and straightened my back, finding it to be painful. I sighed and ruffled my hair, hoping I didn't have a severe case of bed hair. Turning my head I saw a very distressed Chen next to me, almost in full attire. "I'm alright, I'm still living and breathing." I said, another cough appearing. "Breathing is so-so, but it counts," I continued my voice still a bit weak, picking up the blanket and placing it on the top bunk of mine. Chen still stared at me, taken aback from my trip to the floor. "Hi," I nodded and managed to grin, which woke him up from his daydreams. 

"Good morning." he said and looked at me like a ghost before getting his thoughts back together. I straightened my shirt and began folding out the clothes I'd put on for the day, knowing I'd want to do something instead of keeping sleeping. "Did you have something you wanted to say?" I asked him, half in thought. He hummed. "Yes, would you like to come to play chess with me? Suho's having a match with some of his friends, I believe, he left already," he said. I looked at my old watch, seeing the time was around 8 AM. I looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "Of course, that sounds nice. I'll just wash up and get dressed, I'll be right there" I nodded at the younger who seemed happy that I didn't refuse.

He made his way outside after making sure he didn't look bad, leaving me alone with sleeping Lay. He looked so peaceful when he slept, I had to admit. I took a quick shower and headed to the room, soon finishing the look with carefully combed hair which I ruffled out in under two minutes, having forgotten the effort I put into making it look good. Brushing it off, I straightened the coat of mine and put it on, finishing the attire of mine. Doesn't look bad, I thought, looking into the small mirror on the wall. 

I grabbed my trench coat and opened the small cabin's door, closing it behind me as I stepped outside the room. I wasn't so sure if the breakfast was served yet, so I decided to go by the dining hall to drop my coat to the hanger over there and then go to have a match of chess with Chen, who probably was already cheering on Suho on his and his friend's game. 

Not a whole lot of people were awake yet, I noted, as I made my way through the fancy hallways. I didn't mind; I was still trying to get used to the idea of so many people stuffed in such a small area. 

I made my way to the big hangers and hid my beloved coat behind there as if anyone would want such a worn out piece of clothing anyways. Taking a peek at the dining hall I saw a couple men looking official and important but that was about it. No Lay, no Suho, Chen, Kai, or Luhan. 

Luhan?

Why did I think of that? He hurt me, after all... Yet I was missing him? What was my logic? Did I want to be hurt? No. 

I huffed, forgetting the topic and began making my way to the "living room" which happened to be in the Titanic's scale. It wasn't so far away and my jaw dropped as I saw the stunning details of the huge room, the amount of seats and tables and books and everything. I stood there for a minute, slowly walking in as if I was uninvited, because God, the place was stunning. Seeing the three out of the corner of my eye I walked towards them, slowly but surely as I looked around the place. 

"Oh, Xiumin!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim as I walked close enough for Chen to notice me. I took my eyes off the surroundings and smiled at him, greeting him. "Hey, Chen," I grinned and walked towards to the chess match, seeing Suho had some company. "Hi," I greeted them and watched how Suho had a victorious smile plastered on his face as he followed his opponent's unsure move of a piece of the game. The dark-haired male, who looked poorer than a first class traveller, huffed as he watched Suho destroy the game slowly but surely.

"Suho?" I asked, wondering if he had even heard me. He lifted his head up quickly, the surprise disappearing of his face as he smiled at me softly. "Oh, hi, Xiumin," he said, pointing at his friend and looked at him who looked slightly offended from the pointing, even if he didn't stop grinning himself. "This is Byun Baekhyun, and here-" he looked at me and then back at Baekhyun "...is Kim Minseok, or Xiumin." He seemed happy with how he introduced us as I nodded and greeted the other one. 

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling softly as he reached his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you, too, Xiumin." He grinned, creating friendly eye contact. He seemed like a nice person to me, I thought as I followed how the other fell back to his chair, trying to figure out what to do not to possibly lose the game. 

"Should we play a round, too?" Chen shuffled closer to me as he asked, looking at me curiously. I nodded, quickly, being content with that idea. "Yes, sounds like a good idea," I smiled and chose a table near the other two's, beginning our quick match. Quick, because I was starving. 

"Really?" Chen groaned, half an hour later as I had devoured his king off the game's surface. I grinned, happily, having won the first round with ease. Poor Chen wasn't so good at chess, it turned out, but the cheers of "Move the king! Move the queen!" of Baekhyun had helped him to fight for such a long time against me. 

"Good game," I nodded at Chen who smiled sheepishly back at me. "Yeah," he continued grinning as I got up, stretching my arms. "I'm going to eat, now," Suho announced, eyeing if any of us wanted to join him. I ruffled my hair, in case it had gone flat. "I'll come too, later," I answered to his 'question', his face becoming a bit happier now that he knew he wouldn't have to eat alone. 

"Alright, I'll get going. See you soon" he waved as he walked away.

I turned my attention to the two who seemed to be good friends already, chatting like there was no tomorrow. I followed the conversation for a while, maybe a few minutes before remembering Suho and the much-needed breakfast, and excused myself from the others as I followed Suho's route to the dining hall.

"Sh-sharks?" I heard a faint voice as I inched towards the hangers near the hall. I was becoming curious, as the tone of voice wasn't very calm and collected. "You can't even breathe, the water is so cold," Suho's serious voice told, as a matter of a fact. The situation came to my view and I wasn't very surprised to see Suho scolding Kai, his finger jammed on the other's chest who was looking rather afraid.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, becoming close enough to talk to them. Suho turned around and kept pointing at the other, beginning an explanation of how Kai would at this rate be devoured by sharks in the freezing cold water. I nodded, having noticed what he said wasn't true but how he had a tiny smirk on his face, nearly yelling "believe me," so I jumped right in, acting shocked and my eyes widening. "Oh no. Oh no, Kai. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" I asked Kai, who wasn't too calm with the situation.

"Cute." a random word said in such a familiar voice caught me suddenly off guard, me not being the only one as Kai immediately looked to the dining hall, his eyes fixing to a certain guy who was staring at his cup of coffee. I looked at Suho, furrowing my brows as if I wanted to know if he had heard it too. He looked equally confused. 

I looked at the guy who suddenly looked back at me, making shivers run down my spine. Luhan. I didn't want him to brag me somewhere again, to talk about whatever-he-fancied. I shuffled away from his view, making the two follow me with their gazes, Suho being utterly confused, obviously noticing I wasn't acting.

I promised myself I'd go to eat later.


	12. Chapter 12

> to be edited <

 

Minseok's P.O.V.

"What are you doing?" Suho asked, following my steps as I had backed away from Luhan's view. I looked at him who stood in front of me and grinned, not even believing how many times I had bumped into him lately. "It's Luhan, I can't-" I murmured and stopped speaking in the middle of my words.

Suho's eyes widened as he visibly fought the idea of turning around to look in the direction I was very much avoiding. "That Luhan?" he questioned, turning to look at Kai who looked at us utterly confused and a bit scared, even. Maybe we had something to do with the latter one, though. I nodded to Suho and sighed.

"He keeps ghosting around, what should I do? It's not like I could just- jump off. That's not an option. Or wait, is it? I mumbled, desperately almost. Suho punched my arm lightly, rolling his eyes. "It's not." 

"You need to face him, do you hear me?" he continued, shaking my whole body by the grip he had on my coat's padded shoulder. I shrugged his hand off me, reminding him I was, in fact, older than him. "Never." I shook my head, nowhere near willing to face Luhan again. I didn't know what made me so reluctant about him; I was very aware he hadn't actually hurt me in purpose. What he had done had been an accident, a miscalculation in a short moment. 

Why was I so unforgiving over such a humane mistake? Was it the feeling he made wave over me anytime I saw him? Overpowering tightening in my chest, wanting to run away? 

I couldn't tell, all I knew was I obviously wanted to run and hide. Like there was a bunch of hiding places in this ship, anyways, I hummed to myself.

A sudden shock woke me up from my thoughts as I realised Luhan was indeed seated in the hall very next to this one. 

"I need to go," I said hurriedly. 

"What are you guys doing, who is Luhan? I'm fed up with this, you not telling me what you're talking about,-" Kai whined and walked to us, swinging his arms in the air in an annoyed way before Suho shushed him quiet. 

"What? What is wrong with you, hyung...s?" he asked in a louder tone, causing me to grin rather nervously, trying to surpass the boiling feeling inside of me. Not now. 

"Shut up, will you?" Suho said harshly, more of a command than a question.

"The fuck?" the other continued rambling, "I get you're older than me and all but can you stop handling me like a baby?" 

The slight grin I had had on my face faded away as a before hidden sense of anger washed over me. I rarely got angry, but God, this brat.

"You're younger, Jongin," I reminded him why respecting us wasn't a bad idea. "Besides, you steal from the poor and from the rich although you're in first class." The words came out of my mouth like they were poison, dripping with a feeling of annoyance and recent anger without borders.

"And on top of all that, you're rude and noisy, and God, I'm going to throw you out for those damn sharks if you don't shut up right fucking now. Are we clear?" I inched towards the confused man in front of me, he now having a look of unsureness plastered on his face instead of his annoyingly sure smirk. Sure over nothing but his nonexistent charm. Now even that was gone. 

Suho looked at the scene with wide eyes, surprised my usually very calm and collected self had exploded like that. I felt like I returned the stare at him.

"A...alright," Kai mumbled, not having an argument to go against me with. I created one more rather angry look at him, the anger being very present. "Go," I scoffed, never taking my eyes off him. He nodded awkwardly and stepped away before turning his back to us and going to the way I had come here from. 

"Now that" Suho worded, "was intensive." I stopped following the sheepish one who ran away with my eyes and turned to Suho, a small grin on my face, maybe a bit shy one. "I didn't mean to explode like that" I whispered running my hand through my hair, "but his attitude, really?" I thought of what he had said with such a voice and grimaced at it.

It was such a shame; what had driven him to the point of his? Was it for fun? If he was doing it for fun, I knew it wouldn't be over. I couldn't handle people who do harm to others just for their very own pleasure and amusement.

"No, but, Xiumin, really..." Suho mumbled, looking a bit awkward, "what is the deal about Luhan?" He looked at me, suddenly looking like he got a heavy load off his chest by just uttering those words. I created a weird look at him, realising what he was asking wasn't stupid. I had to admit, I asked myself the same thing over and over again. 

Of course, he had hurt me.... But there was something more to him, which drew me into him. I unexplainably felt fascinated by him, his actions and whispered, hurried sentences he told me whenever we ran into each other. He was simply I what I felt like I wanted to be. 

"I don't know, I mean..." I tried to think of anything even remotely smart to say. "Maybe it's because he's rich? Authority? Kind of thing?" I asked myself out loud, not loud enough for the faint sound to echo to anyone else's ears than the man's close to me. The mentioned male hummed in thought, shifting on his feet. He for sure seemed like he had a lot to say about this topic.

"You should go and talk with him" Suho said in a scolding type of a voice, well aware he was pretty much right. "You can't spend this, the opportunity of your lifetime, avoiding certain someone who's got the authority to follow you around like it was nothing." I stepped further away from the dining hall's entrance pulling Suho with me from his sleeve in case the man would step out of there and literally run into us. 

"Maybe you're right, I'll try to talking him later today..." I mumbled, somehow hoping he didn't hear me. If he did, it was almost like I made a promise to meet up with him.

In the reality I just wanted to run away.

"Let's go."

I lead Suho to the library room, feeling a bit confused. I wanted to turn around and face Luhan, yet I was running away.

Luhan's P.O.V.

I played with the rim of my coffee cup and tried to, rudely, hear what Minseok and his friend Suho were discussing. Kai, if I remembered correctly, looked a bit lost in his position, still in my view while Minseok had pulled himself and the other man out of it. Must've looked strange - a random, rich man trying to eavesdrop on his poor fellows whose name he shouldn't even know. 

Beginning to be bored with fiddling the cup I moved to tighten the bandages around my hand finding them to be a bit loose. I kept thinking if I should step up and go have an actual talk with them. But on the other hand, I knew Minseok would probably run away and I'd get anger to myself by Suho and maybe even Kai.

"What are you guys doing, who is Luhan? I'm fed up with this, you not telling me what you're talking about,-" a sudden, quite loud voice awoke me from my thoughts. During the amount of time I hadn't been keeping my eyes on the doorway, Kai had disappeared. It must have been Kai; his voice was new to me, while I could hear the other two chattering about something intensively too quietly for me to hear a thing.

"What? What is wrong with you, hyung...s?" he continued his rambling not so careful of his tone of voice, making someone else shush him loudly. "Shut up, will you?" I guessed Suho commanded in an annoyed voice, erupting a sigh right after. I stopped playing with my bandages and sharpened my hearing, being shamelessly interested in the heated conversation right next room. 

"The fuck?" the angriest one kept speaking. "I get you're older than me and all but can you stop handling me like a baby?" Apparently he was the youngest, I noted mentally.

"You're younger, Jongin," a familiar voice said in such a deep tone it made me shiver. "Besides, you steal from the poor and from the rich although you're in first class." 

Who was this Jongin person? I tried to function if there was someone like Kai with them - or wait, could Kai be his nickname? Did this mean they all used nicknames? I was all questions.

Minseok didn't sound like a nickname to me, though.

Minseok didn't take the poisoned tone off his words as he continued, letting his anger loose. "And on top of all that, you're rude and noisy, and God, I'm going to throw you out for those damn sharks if you don't shut up right fucking now. Are we clear?" 

How bossy, I thought, sipping my coffee trying to seem like I had something else to do than directly eavesdropping to someones' conversations.

"A-alright." Kai mumbled, still hearable. "Go," Minseok scoffed. He sounded like he got actually mad, which made me shiver once more. He had seemed like such a stable person emotionally so it was a shock to me hearing him like this. 

I suddenly remembered something, replaying the sentences in my mind. "What are you guys doing, who is Luhan? I'm fed up with this..." Luhan? Who is Luhan? Why did he know my name? I barely knew his, in ways I shouldn't have done as a person who respects himself like a gentleman and the others like the royal. 

They had been talking about me all along? My eyes widened at the realisation and my heart felt like it was going to explode, very much out the character of mine. I was always calm, where did this come from?

I almost tipped my cup over as I set it down with slightly shaking hands.

What have you done to me, Kim Minseok? And what have I done to you?


	13. Chapter 13

> surprisingly, to be edited <

 

Minseok's P.O.V.

"I need to face him, Suho, I really need to," I mumbled, almost mainly to myself although I mentioned the other's name as we were sat in the lounge once again, Chen and Baekhyun laughing over something as they were concentrated in their own game of chess next to us. 

"You need to face him," Suho said after me and looked at me with a pair of slightly worried eyes. "Look, are you going to get anywhere if you keep running away? Other, than, ahem, away," he coughed, clearly his joke not intended in this situation. It was alright, though - I didn't feel like laughing.

"But how? What am I going to say, how can I even look at him?" I questioned, a slight sound of frustration rising in my voice. I was frustrated with myself, with Kai, with Luhan, with everything, it seemed at this point I was lost with everyone's actions and opinions and I couldn't choose a way out. Seemed typical to me at this point.

Suho seemed to see through me, once again, as he huffed and looked at the two having fun, a random fellow having joined them to talk. I wish I had such a talent of making friends, it would be so easy to make new friends and not worry about someone certain that much. About one person. Who probably wanted to beat me up. Or maybe not. I wasn't sure.

"Look, wait until dinner, and Luhan should be there within the first mass of people - you should be able to meet with him then..." Suho said, half in thought. 

"Luhan?" a foreign voice asked, making me turn my head around from Suho to search where the sound came from. My eyes met with the new friend of those two playing chess, and he was staring at me intensively. I felt like I returned the stare at him with a bit more confusion and soon he seemed to realise why I looked at him like that. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Tao," he grinned, in an instant, but not looking apologetic. "I couldn't not overhear your conversation," Tao continued and walked past the chess game the two were still into, "but I know Luhan." 

My eyes widened as I realised he could be my ticket to enjoying this trip. The thought sounded cruel, but for sure, this person could help me a lot. 

"Oh, I need to talk to Luhan," I said quickly as if he'd disappear if I didn't hurry up. "Do you know where he is?" I looked at him, with probably too much eagerness in my eyes. 

He chuckled lightly, probably at my enthusiastic answer, and nodded. "Yeah. He hurt his hand yesterday, so he's taking it easy. He's been around the deck lately. I think he's still eating, breakfast, though..." he said with a voice so calm it amazed me. My sudden panic seemed to be in Suho as well, as his eyes must've been as big as mine. 

I nodded, agreeing with what Tao said. Indeed he had been eating breakfast just a while ago. He should be out of the cafeteria very soon. Who did Luhan know aside this person to spend time with? Me? There must be other people too.

"But he's been avoiding me all time here, that's not very typical for him..." Tao said, still looking at me, maybe searching for an answer. "Huh?" I couldn't help asking so light-mindedly, partly forgetting the charms he had been throwing around wordlessly since I first met him.

There was no question on what class he was in, looking at his clothing and how he managed to carry himself, so easily keeping his chin up. To him, I must've looked like a peasant.

But I wasn't here to care about some pretty boy's opinion.

"I don't know him too well, but I need to apologize, so that's why I'm looking for him," I cut the silence with my words and made Suho gasp and look at me like he was offended. Serious or not, I couldn't really tell. "Apologize?" Tao asked, making himself comfortable enough to sit down on the same table with us, pulling a chair underneath an empty table.

"Yes, there was a misunderstanding..." I mumbled, not even believing myself. What was the misunderstanding? Well, sure there was one, but still...

"I'll tell him to come by your cabin if I'll see him today," Tao mouthed like it was nothing and leaned on his elbows that were placed on the table, playing with his sleeve. "You definitely need to figure it out, especially if you tense up only by hearing his name," he said, looking at me into the eyes with a spark of sympathy. Clearly, he had a pair of sharp eyes.

My face felt like it was set on fire and I looked at Suho in disbelief of the boldness of this person.

He looked unphased, only smirking a tiny bit to himself.

"Wait, what did you say at first?" I suddenly came to my senses and looked at him as if I'd seen a ghost. The very chill man next to me looked at me for a second before he realised I was asking him something about earlier.

"Oh, that I'll tell him to come by your cabin?"

I nodded, being sure the burning was now very visible on my face. "Yes, uh, I don't know if I'm going to be in there a lot today..." I grinned sheepishly, very much knowing I was going to hide in there today.

But apparently, there was no running away today.

"I'll try to come across to him today," I nodded.

\--

"Is this a good idea?" I asked myself yet again, finding myself walking past Luhan's cabin for probably the 57th time today.

Like this, I would maybe knock on his door or run into him when he'd innocently be going into his cabin, and the idea had seemed seamless. Now it was anything but seamless, and how much did I want to turn around and run away.

I had kept walking in circles around the place, to "accidentally" run into Luhan. I so much needed to talk to him for some reason that I was making fool of myself.

But again, did I care? Yes and no.

My eyes were suddenly drawn to a hanger near the entrance of the cafeteria, a familiar figure approaching it and grabbing an overly familiar trench coat. I bit my lip nervously as I watched the person walk outside not caring enough to cast a look around himself.

He wrapped his coat around himself clumsily with his left hand, his right hand being covered by a bandage.

I followed him with my eyes until he walked out of my sight and then I ran, oh boy, I ran, to my cabin, to get my old coat, to hide under it and go outside after someone special.

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest when I followed Luhan's footsteps outside and searched the deck for the familiar sight.

And there he was, standing almost too near to the edge of the deck, holding onto the rail as he seemed to be lost deep in looking at the beautiful blue ocean.

I took a deep breath before I began walking up to him, facing my fear, hearing Suho's cheers somewhere far away.

"You can do it! Just go for it, do it, he's not going to bite!"

And I had smiled at him sweetly, thanking him for his cheering.

And he had smiled back at me and whispered, "you can do it."

He was too beautiful, I was too sure, as I walked near him. His hair, how it flew in the gentle breeze, his cheek, how it was slightly flushed. How he carried himself, how he... was him.

And how I had been staring at him for so long, admiring, like there was nothing else in the world.

And I admitted to myself, I needed to talk to him more than lost "sorry," and then leaving.

"L-Luhan," I stuttered, with a voice almost too quiet, "can I... could you... join me for a cup of coffee?" I asked with such a hushed voice, with so much fear, with so much wanting to run away, I was afraid he wouldn't hear me, but he heard me, like it was just between us.

"Huh? Of course! Of course, Minseok," he nodded, he agreed, he almost begged, "don't run away," and I smiled, at him, how clumsy he suddenly was, how his eyes were wide and how the tip of his nose was so pink, how his hair flying on his face.

And he smiled.

Luhan's P.O.V.

Soon after I was ready with my breakfast and the coast was clear, I decided to make my way to the other lounge area which was further away from the dining hall. I was quite certain the closer was already occupied by people I knew, so I made a decision to stay away from it - to avoid awkward situations. 

That, if something, would crown the whole trip, wouldn't it?

I took a deep breath as I walked slowly to the lounge area, rolling my shoulders a bit. I had felt so embarrassed earlier I had tensed up my shoulders, and now, more or less surprisingly they were feeling a little bit stiff. 

Maybe Sehun could give me some advice on them later.

"Oh, Luhan! Hello!" a familiar voice called, having noticed me before I did him. I gave him a slight grin and nodded. "Hey," I said, inching towards the business partner of mine. Or ex-partner. We had both left our businesses to Southampton, and were planning to start a new life as soon as we'd get to New York. 

"How's your trip going so far, brother? You seem to be having a wild time," he nodded to my hand knowingly. I didn't even bother smiling, I just hummed as I stuffed my hands to pockets so casually. He was correct, although the "wild" beginning hadn't been an idea of mine or purpose of this trip. 

"Yes, there was a bit of an accident. Now tell me, how has your trip been?" I asked him, trying to surpass the awkward topic of the conversation. 

"Oh you know, it's been fine," he grinned and pointed to the people next to him who had their backs turned to us, deep in their own conversation. "These people have been with me so, there hasn't been a bland moment. Even the dance yesterday - it was amazing. Only us who deserve it, and not a single poor rat. How come you weren't there?" he kept talking and sipped his drink he had in his left hand, looking around the lounge. 

I shrugged, sighing. "I was too tired to come join it, I'm not a person who likes that stuff anyway. It would've been boring for me," I tried to come up with excuses and shrugged yet again. 

Would he see through me? I was sounding so fake to myself that I was beginning to get very concerned he'd know I don't want to be here, for real. "I see," he just ended up saying. 

He had always been more of a simple person when it came to emotions, I saw. 

"Alright, Kris, I'm going to head outside for some fresh air, see you later," I said and without even waiting for his answer, I turned around and began walking away, not knowing if I'd head outside although I had said so. I didn't feel like talking in such a shallow manner, honestly. I couldn't bear with it. 

I walked past the other lounge and had a peek there, only to see a bunch of familiar-looking people chatting. 

Minseok, Suho, two people I didn't know but they looked like they were having one wild game of chess and... Tao? 

I grew confused as I saw my usually snobby friend with such "peasants," as he'd easily say. 

I walked past so fast he didn't catch a glimpse of me, although I suddenly wanted to head outside. I went to grab my coat and somewhat clumsily wrapped myself in it and soon headed towards the deck.

The cool breeze was surprisingly refreshing as I breathed it in and couldn't help a small smile as I walked across the deck slowly, not having any intentions of doing anything but just wanted to see the ocean and be in my own peace for a moment. I walked up to the rail and grabbed the cold metal, sure to not to slip. I was still a bit traumatised by what had happened earlier, honestly - I could've fallen, it could've been my last day. 

It had been such a trip so far, I thought it had been too intensive, almost. No own time, no own peace, it seemed to be like. 

I heard quiet footsteps behind me of people who were there with their loved ones and were outside to discover the beauty of the ocean, and I ignored them with ease. I was in too much thought to acknowledge something so small.

It wasn't until that I heard a certain voice, that I woke up from my daydreaming.

"L-Luhan?" I heard a voice call, and I turned around, slowly, almost in fear of scaring the other one away. "Can I... could you... join me for a cup of coffee?" a soft voice asked me, with so much shakiness in it, something in me was struggling to not to pull him inside, to shout, yes, yes, why are you so scared. 

"Huh? Of course! Of course, Minseok," I nodded quickly, and looked at Minseok how he let a small smile appear on his face, and I couldn't help but copy the action, how he looked at my face, how his eyes turned into the shapes of crescent moons. 

I realised how much I like his smile just then.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure you won't get into trouble if people recognise you?" Minseok asked, a nervous tone evident in his voice as the two were sat in the cafeteria. It hasn't been that long after breakfast for Luhan, but he sure felt like he needed another cup of coffee - as a distraction for silent, maybe awkward moments. Luhan shrugged to the other, not letting the man opposite to him know he'd already received some rather strange looks from people who knew him. 

He didn't want to make the other one too worried. His conscience seemed to be knocking on the back of his head heavily enough already.

"You don't need to worry. If that happens, I'll just know to drop my connections with them..." Luhan continued, crossing his legs under the table carefully to not to kick the other in the process.

Minseok didn't notice the shift movement of the other as he was too lost in what he was saying.  
"...people who judge others based on their wealth are painfully shallow. I don't need that kind of people in my life." 

Minseok felt a little stunned by the words that were flowing in the air by the one he looked greatly up to, it was like poetry. In a casual cafeteria setting. He fiddled with his fingers, feeling a little insecure over his small words and quiet voice, like whatever he said didn't have such a deep meaning as something the other had said so casually.

"That's... good." he finally mouthed, careful to conceal what kind of a storm he was having inside of his head. He felt so messed up by only Luhan's presence that a part of him wanted to run away, run, hide, never come back. He didn't know why he was having such a dark feeling, and he was afraid it was leaking out from his eyes and was visible. Which it was to the sharp-eyed partner he was seated opposite to, but it wasn't mentioned. 

Luhan couldn't help a small smile at the man, how he seemed to sink lower into his seat whenever he said something, how he was shy enough to try to avoid eye contact when he said his chosen words. The smile seemed to go unnoticed. Spotting a waitress, he waved at her to come take their orders. She nodded, yet stayed next to the table she was occupied to. The older bald and glassy-eyed gentleman for sure had a lot to say to the young woman, poorly working here. 

What had driven Minseok into working here? He suddenly thought as he was staring at the floor with aimless eyes. Was he too poor? He did look like he'd struggle financially but what would he need money for in here? He was so curious.

"What are you going to get?" he was suddenly asked by a shy-ish voice and brought himself back to this world, still finding the waitress stuck with the older gentleman and the same young person seated at the same table with him.

"I was thinking about a coffee... you?" Luhan answered, returning the question. Minseok felt a little bit more confident in himself, feeling like he could create actual conversation instead of just sitting there. "Wait, it's still first classes' time for brunch, isn't it?" the rich suddenly realised, seeing no more people than a few richer fellows in the cafeteria. Minseok nodded, feeling a bit uneasy. He was afraid someone would come by and pick on them, saying hey, this kid fo' sure isn't any first class person, cut the crap and get out of here, you don't deserve it, you don't deserve us. 

"Uh-huh. Didn't even realise. God, you must be hungry, it's been so long since breakfast. Don't you worry," Luhan said like it was nothing and smiled sweetly at the other, feeling his face burning slightly as their eyes made contact and Minseok's face softened, the tenseness disappearing partly. 

"Okay."

***

Almost exactly fifteen minutes later and a couple steaming cups of coffee and some breakfast material arrived later, the feeling in the air had gone from nearly intensively tense to comfortable, nice. Something they both were happy to feel. 

A pat on Minseok's shoulder made him shudder and he turned his head around quickly to see someone familiar from the day before; Tao. He had a smirk drawn across his face as he looked briefly at the older and then the younger, Luhan's expression changing from confused to a grin. Tao left no time for conversation as he created one mischevious smile at Minseok and excused himself non-verbally, walking away his back straight and head up - like it seemed to belong. 

"Do you know him?" Luhan blurted out, somewhat baffled his fairly good friend from the good old Southampton had known a peasant such as his partner. He replied with just a nod, reaching out to stir his still piping hot coffee with the little spoon. "Yeah. He came across to me and a couple friends yesterday as we were playing chess in the lounge," he said, looking at his opponent occasionally, "I don't know why, though." Luhan chuckled. "That sounds like what he typically does. Goes around, talking to people. Always going and doing."

He dragged his finger across the rim of the mug. "You should've invited him to play a round of chess. He sucks at it," he sneered, amused. Minseok grinned, thinking of challenging the other one later for a game or two. Luhan and Tao, both. Would be funny if he'd beat them, he thought as he reached for the sandwich Luhan had insisted on ordering for him. He hadn't been wrong. He was starving. 

Biting into the sandwich his face had a satisfied look and Luhan sipped on his already second cup of coffee of the day. 

"Did you skip breakfast or?" Luhan questioned, feeling relished by the strong coffee as he was more or less obviously watching how the other munched on the sandwich. Minseok swallowed. "Yes, actually, it was so early when I should've gotten to the breakfast but I was too busy with Suho and Kai..." he talked, putting his bread down. "Oh, I've heard those names somewhere," Luhan said vaguely, not even realising how much it made the other's face burn. Oh, the morning had been full of action, truly, he thought. 

Luhan uncrossed his legs and moved his ankle, feeling it to be a little stiff.

"How's your... Hand doing?" Luhan was asked and his eyes were drawn to the right hand of his, covered by white, nearly freshly changed bandages. "It's actually a bit funny what happened. I accidentally broke a wine glass," he said with a smirk, leaving practically out what had driven him into breaking that glass. He didn't think it was important enough to mention to Minseok. Or maybe he was just insecure.

Minseok nibbled on his sandwich. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked, remembering the medication he'd seen in the other's cabin. He felt like he knew too much. Luhan didn't seem to mind, though. He seemed to find joy and jokes in about everything - he wasn't a super serious person, but he also was a super serious person. Minseok couldn't tell what kind of person Luhan was, but it made him interested. He wanted to find out who he really was, what he was hiding so obviously. 

Luhan shook his head lightly, tearing his eyes off an ex-business partner. "Not that bad, I mean, Sehun gave me pain killers. He's the doctor," he smiled, remembering that he wanted to talk to him later. "I should actually introduce you two. He's a very nice person." 

Minseok's eyes widened a little bit. "Seriously?! I mean..." his mood grew a little heavy as he searched for the other's eyes. "Aren't you afraid even talking to me is going to ruin your reputation?" he let slip. He had been so worried about such a thing that he hadn't been able to rest his mind at all during their otherwise very comfortable brunch, or well, breakfast for him. 

Luhan's facial expression didn't change much other than sympathy for the other. That was what he had been trying to hide? Well, hide and hide... Luhan once again shook his head and gave Minseok a sweet, genuine smile. He could see his cheeks redden slightly for whatever reason. How cute, he thought, letting the thought escape without trying to cover it up. "Minseok, I don't care, I know a lot of people here, trust me, I do," he spoke. "And trust me, I don't care if they look at us weird." 

Minseok almost choked on his coffee. Us.


	15. Chapter 15

"How dramatic can it be? Look at that face", Suho whispered to his partner-in-crime, Baekhyun as they had decided to go check on Minseok from the corner of the dining hall's opening. "They look so cute together, though", Baekhyun said with a tone of admiration obvious in his voice. Or maybe, just maybe, it was a tone of being a fan of those two. Because holy shit, were they cute. It had been a quick thought to go sneak up on them and Baekhyun, the one who made the idea had been quickly joined by Suho who was as curious as the other.

The happy couple was very oblivious to the two peering on them - both had dropped their guards down, even Minseok, who had sworn that he'd never abandon it (at least never with Luhan). He had let his guard down, falling from a bed, almost running into very intimidating people, losing a hat... The list could've gone on forever. 

But they were sat right here, right in this moment, eyeing the red decoration and wood carvings all around the space, and once again, Minseok was purely amazed by how much work must've been put into making everything happen. More then he could imagine. Way more than he could ever imagine. In those thoughts, he forgot Luhan. He forgot the moment as his memory fled his through times that had happened. He walked in here with Luhan. He stared at Luhan. He stared, and stared, but was Luhan the first one who stared at him? He had gotten a drive from his friend, whose name he didn't even remember anymore, was it Erik or Paul? What was it? What colour was the car? What colour was the sky? What happened in the morning? What kind of emotion was in his mother's eyes? He couldn't remember. 

He couldn't remember. His eyes were nailed to the other's bandaged hand. What happened to his hand. What happened to his hand? Oh God, why hadn't Minseok asked him what had happened to his hand? "Minse-" Luhan asked, but was quickly interrupted by Minseok who seemed to be somewhere else than very awake in the present. "Wh-what happened to your hand?!" Minseok asked, choking, his eyes becoming huge as he looked at the person opposite to him, worried sick if he was fine. He was fine, right? Was he fine? He must've been? His eyes didn't look like he was in pain. Or was he? He looked strange. 

"My hand? Oh, it's fine, are you alright?" Luhan said softly, suddenly having a strange feeling about this ordeal. Minseok let out a small gasp and let his figure fall down in the chair, his back becoming arched instead of straight as it was. He felt like he was suffocating. 

"What in the...?" Baekhyun asked, watching how Minseok's movements were suddenly so odd, how he dropped himself to the chair. Suho couldn't utter a word and was struggling to stay there, to not to run anywhere.

Luhan felt quickly a bit lost. Did Minseok have a sickness he hadn't been informed of? His actions were so different from what he'd usually do, from what he knew. The deep breaths he took were over exaggerated and his tiny body looked like it wasn't getting enough air. "Minseok, hey, let's go to the deck, get some air?" Luhan tried, reaching for his friend's hand as an attempt to get his attention. Maybe he needed Sehun. Did Sehun even treat "peasants"? Luhan didn't know but he swore if he didn't, he'd make him. 

Minseok's head jerked upwards as Luhan's hand touched his, a gesture so small seemed to wake him up from his dreams, or nightmares. "W-what?" Minseok asked with a voice so small he seemed like his outer shell had been broken and all what was left was... something else. Well, it was before he tried to pull his hand out of Luhan's who had managed to get a grip on the other's hand. There was something up with him, Luhan knew it. Minseok yanked again and Luhan was pulled to the edge of the table, his front almost digging into the edge of the table. "Alright, alright, come with me", he said with a certain level of sternness yet politeness he didn't know he could produce at the same time, getting up, never letting Minseok's hand go. 

After pulling himself up from the chair, he walked around the small, round, wooden table and pulled his partner up as well, beginning to gently guide him to Sehun's office. How did he wish Sehun would be there, to see what was going on. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting a little scared - this kind of behaviour was completely new to him. In so many ways. 

Minseok didn't understand. His eyes couldn't focus and his senses were numb, except for the tight hand on his, feeling like an electric shock. A part of him wanted to fall, to have a reason to sit next to a wall and cry, a heavy cry, alone, like a peasant deserved. Where was Luhan even guiding him and why had he been so stern about it? What had he even said? What had been in Minseok's mom's eyes before he had left? It felt like something was crushing his emotions and body with one singular movement, not caring how much it hurt him, or even better - getting some sick joy out of torturing one who hadn't done anything bad to anyone. He had tried so hard, so hard, oh man had he tried, his best, he felt how his balance wasn't right there and how he felt a stronger hand try guiding him to stay on his feet. A stop. A knock. A forever. 

And a man in a white jacket, asking something. 

"Lu-" Sehun had started, but was immediately stopped by Luhan. "Can you treat him? Please", Luhan asked, more like begged, holding the hand of a person who looked like there was something going on with him. It was such a sight that Sehun hadn't been waiting to see so he needed a second to work the information. "S-sure, sure thing. Come in", Sehun said without further ado and opened the door for the two. "So, what's going on?" he asked, closing the door behind the two as Luhan tried to help his friend sit down on the same seat he'd been placed earlier in the day. Sehun sat down casually on his black chair and eyed the stranger who didn't engage in any kind of eye contact. He had a clue already what was going on. 

Luhan swallowed, still clinging tight onto the other's hand. "I don't know, we were having breakfast and talking this and that, and out of nowhere he didn't listen or answer to anything..." he said, hoping Minseok wouldn't think he said the wrong things, but he wasn't going to wait for Minseok to answer if he had been so unresponsive before. He didn't seem any different now. 

Sehun hummed to himself. "Is that so? What's his name?" he questioned as he kept on staring the other's expression. "Kim Minseok." 

Minseok didn't have any idea how to escape, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know why that person in a white jacket was staring down at him, or why there was a hand tightly on his. He breathed heavily or then barely. "Kim?" the doctor asked and didn't get much of a response. His eyebrows became knitted nearer together. "Are you here?" he kept on going, attempting to get an answer. Minseok's eyes moved from his lap to the doctor's eyes, maybe he had been calling for him? He wasn't sure where the voice was coming from, but it was coming from somewhere. His pupils were dilated or more easily understood, enlargened. "How do you feel?" he was asked. 

He didn't know what to reply, other than almost clawing Luhan's hand with his, trying to find a connection to the reality, he guessed. Luhan didn't know what to do other than sitting next to Minseok, holding his hand and watching the other suffer in such a manner. It was a shame, it was awful. A shame of his. He should've known what was happening, but he didn't. 

Sehun had a knowing look on his face and didn't seem to have a lot to say, but a ton to say. "I think I know what he's going through", he said, but not looking very relaxed. "A panic attack, you see." 

Luhan didn't know what to say. "A what?" he asked, not knowing the term. Sehun took a deep breath. "A panic attack can happen anytime, anywhere and involuntarily. It's basically a state of mind and body which might involve things such as shortness of breath, feeling of nausea, fear or losing control, trembling, chest pain, there's a lot", he said with such calmness. "Let's get him to lay down for a moment", Sehun continued, half shooing Luhan from his spot but he didn't get far, a hand still hanging onto his. 

"Let's try this, Kim, lay down for a bit and try to take deep breaths, alright?" Sehun asked, at first making no difference in Minseok who was now visibly to Luhan trembling and his hand did feel cold. A panic attack? Who would've known? Luhan tugged on his hand causing a reaction, instantly waking up the other from his awful "daydreams". 

Minseok laid down, feeling awfully self-aware but couldn't still quite focus on that feeling, what was happening? Panic something? Something? What was it? Why would he be panicking?

Luhan sat next to Minseok's legs, making sure he didn't sit on the other as he tried to comfort the other, hoping he wasn't going too far as he placed his other hand over Minseok's, gently rubbing it, hopefully giving his friend something other to worry about than the horrible state of mind. 

Sehun looked very calm as he looked at the couple and continued his lecture. "And with panic attacks, one of the first symptoms is hyperventilating which kind of messes up the balance of carbon dioxide and oxygen in our body. Low amount of carbon dioxide in blood triggers symptoms of panic, so it all comes together. It's not hard to spot if you understand what it's about", he worded and looked at Minseok who was chewing on his lower lip and staring at the roof, clearly struggling with keeping his breathing even. 

"Just breathe, slower", Luhan commanded, directly talking to Minseok and truly hoping something about him, or his voice could help even a tiny bit. The worst thing he'd do would be sitting around, not caring letting it happen. And he wasn't going to play that game. 

In the end it took a few minutes of slow breathing and a tiny bit of chit-chatting between Luhan and Sehun to help Minseok wake up to his senses, little by little, and at some point he wasn't sure if he should pull his hand away from Luhan's, because he felt like the scene he had caused had been much greater than what it should've been. He was ashamed although he still wasn't sure what had happened or how he had gotten here or who that man was. 

He sat up carefully, blinking his eyes, happy that he was regaining his senses and sanity, not sure what to say. "Feeling better?" Sehun interrupted the silence, straightening his back on his chair. In the room of doom. Or well, not as much anymore to Luhan. Maybe Sehun wasn't here to kill him, afterall. 

Minseok nodded without uttering a verbal reply, seeking for something resembling comfort from the only thing he knew in the room from before, Luhan. "You had a panic attack", Sehun said quickly, assuming Minseok knew what it was from his fairly unphased face. "Uh-huh," Minseok mumbled, as he did know what a panic attack was about. He hadn't been a friend of a soon-to-graduate doctor before. 

He just didn't understand how it had become. Nothing had happened, he'd never experienced anything like it and now he felt like a mess ready to explode, like his though shell had disappeared. 

***

After a short deal of talking, making sure he was truly feeling better and Sehun telling that he was welcome to come back, they left the room. Minseok had slipped his hand out of Luhan's, thinking he was a bit intrusive, because what if he had shoved his hand into Luhan's rudely? 

The door was closed after themselves and Luhan sighed. "Do you truly feel any better?" he questioned immediately. Minseok looked at the man next to him and nodded. "I think so." Luhan too, nodded. "He did tell you to take the rest of the day easy", he worded, in much more commanding voice than an asking one but still so gentle. Minseok nodded again. He let his back touch the wall and leant against it. 

Luhan picked on an imaginary thread on a seam of his sleeve. "So, are you going anywhere? Should we do something?" he asked, not creating much of an eye contact. Minseok's eyes lit up and he straightened the front of his coat, finally starting to become himself. "I know", he said. 

"Let's go play some chess."


	16. Chapter 16

"Checkmate!" cheered Chen as he defeated Baekhyun once again in their game of chess - their newly found hobby, apparently. It's not like they didn't have anything else to do, but rather that this was an area were the "better" people didn't want to hang out in too much. 

"Shh!" someone shushed from a couch, making their heads turn to the source of the voice, maybe to apologise or maybe to ask why they couldn't have fun. In the library. Obviously, it had been an awful move to make the rooms so close to each other. 

"What is your problem?" Chen asked, turning to the stranger who was sat alone in the whole library besides Chen and his friends. The mentioned guy flipped a page of his book, rather noisily, and sighed without trying to hide his annoyance. All he had wanted to do had been to sit in the library in peace and read something in the silence as he had slept very poorly the night before - now he didn't even have that. "I'm trying," he groaned, "to read." He lifted his eyebrows at Chen, messaging that he was indeed quite serious about it. "Seriously? What's your name?" Baekhyun pushed himself into the conversation without an invite, not getting a glance from anyone, though. 

"Park Chanyeol. What's yours?" the stranger huffed, flipping a page of his book between his fingers, as in I want to read, please shut up.

No one uttered a word as the person apparently called Park Chanyeol stared at the three, counting Baekhyun and Chen who were playing noisy chess and Suho who was sitting near the table, eyeballing the situation with a dull look in his eyes. "Huh, fine. Quiet treatment", Chanyeol scoffed and stopped playing with the book, flipping a page and letting it be, continuing reading with a satisfied look on his profile. "CHECKMATE! AY!" Baekhyun provocated and copied the new person's satisfaction with himself and watched the emotion drain from his face. There was a sigh. 

Not from Chanyeol but from Suho, drawing some attention to himself as he spoke for the first time after Baekhyun's and his observation trip. 

"What?" Baekhyun mumbled, wondering if Suho had a problem with him being annoying to this new guy who seemed like a snob. If that was the case, he was prepared to say some chosen words to defend his side in the story, as in "he started it." But it wasn't mentioned. Suho's eyes looked like they'd drill a hole with the look of theirs. He looked kind of scary like that, if they were being honest to themselves. 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, scrunching his eyes shut before looking at Baekhyun again - the loud one. "How can you act like that after what we saw, Baekhyun?" he almost whimpered with his voice, a worried one. Asking, almost pleading for understanding. For a second, it was totally quiet if they forgot about the silent talking coming from the other side of the room and steps of some high heels. Hitting the floor again and again. The word peasant. Coming up fairly often. 

Baekhyun didn't quite understand, but at the same time, he did. Was he that worried that he'd been thinking about it for the last, what, half an hour? An hour? Two hours? Baekhyun had no idea what the time was. Time seemed to be flying so easily. "Huh? Of course I'm worried," he worded, "but I can't let it take me with it, it's not like we can go hunt him down and ask how his date with that rich person went, can we?" He played with the rim of his sleeve, staring at Suho with a questioning look, asking for a nod of the head or silent treatment, but he got neither. 

"Can't we?" Suho asked, looking like he'd gotten an amazing idea, the seriousness draining from his features slightly. Baekhyun placed his palm over his mouth and took a deep breath, controlling his urge to say some chosen words. Suho wouldn't take them well, not at least in that state. "No, we can't." He finally said, letting his arm fall on the armrest of his chair. Chen didn't understand anything and looked at their chatting with a dumbfounded look on his face. He had trouble believing that these two had apparently done something secret without him - and he had thought they were close friends! Something in him felt a tiny bit of betrayal. How was that fair? Indeed, it wasn't. "What can't we?" he asked, looking at the two who looked like they had challenged each other to an intensive game of deathly serious staring. Then he looked at Chanyeol who he assumed was back to reading, but he was breaking his 'cool' guy image by staring at the two, then creating a questioning sight at Chen, who shrugged. "It's a private matter", Suho sighed, finally taking his eyes off Baekhyun.

Chen felt some kind of bitterness. "A private matter? You can't trust me?" he scoffed, ready to throw some words at Baekhyun. "Uh, no, but... We'd really need to keep it between us," Baekhyun sighed, "really, let it go, man."

"Let it go?!" Chen scoffed. He got up from his chair. "Enjoy your own company, then!" he continued and turned his back to them, walking away determinedly. He wasn't going to fancy their company any time soon, he swore to himself as he disappeared from the library. "It looks like you pissed him off", Chanyeol sneered with a quite amused smirk on his face. Suho created a 'you don't say' -look at their new fellow. Why couldn't he just shut up and continue reading his boring book? Baekhyun facepalmed. Something in him really wanted to slap this Chanyeol person.

"Baekhyun, was it?" Chanyeol asked, again playing with a page of his book. Baekhyun looked at him quietly. He was upset with himself and upset with Chen, and also upset with Chanyeol who couldn't seem to keep to himself. "What, rich kid?" Baekhyun challenged, not really caring what would happen if he'd continue running his mouth in such a manner. "What'd you call me?" the one titled rich kid fixed his posture and lowered his book down, piercing the other with his sight. 

"You heard me!" Baekhyun sassed and got up, walking towards the one who was staring from behind his slightly rounded glasses. "You're such a brat, God", Chanyeol worded with annoyance.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's book and in a matter of a few milliseconds it was swung towards Chanyeol's face.

***

Sehun hummed, mainly to himself. His newest patient has been a second class traveler called Park Chanyeol - who had been slapped in the face with a book. Ironically, it had been his own book. He hadn't gotten any serious damage to his face except for some bruising which would fade away in a matter of days, only serving him a rough look for a few days.

And he hadn't even needed any bandaging, only some careful cleaning and obviously some time, which the doctor couldn't offer. He didn't know what had happened to the guy who had hit the patient in the face but he felt like there hadn't been any very serious consequences. The person hadn't been a first class customer after all.

The poorest thing had been the man's glasses, which were crooked. The man had tried straightening them while Sehun was working on getting the slightly torn skin clean and it had been left looking a little funky even after his best efforts.

Meanwhile, Suho was sat all alone in the library. He didn't know who to go to. Chanyeol was wherever he was and Baekhyun had been taken by the guards. Somehow, Suho hoped he'd gotten away with just a warning. Either way, Chen had marched away and Minseok was maybe still on his more or less platonic date with the first class traveler. He was worried about him, to be absolutely honest, but there was no way he'd go hunt him down. Or, would he?

He got up without letting another thought cross his mind and walked away from the library.

To hunt Minseok down.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the end of the fic. It's been a long ride, from 2015 to this day. I went from "what is writing" to "is this writing?" which is quite the chore. 

However, to give you a reason for this decision, I've fallen out from exo fandom and to be honest, I am afraid this ship (pun intended) has sunk. 

I was originally planning on writing this fic until the fatal hit with the iceberg and taking the reader on a journey with Luhan - Minseok disappearing for good. Not until they were 40-50 would they have met again, and it would've been a business meeting or something else more formal where they would've met. Luhan would've worked in his father's company and Minseok would've created his own, becoming a somewhat successful businessman. Then they would've spent the rest of their lives together and never stepped a foot on another ship again. 

So, let's keep it that way. They're together, happy, and successful. And so I hope this fic was, too, at least in some areas. 

Thank you for reading! All the best.


End file.
